Digital Monsters
by UntilTheMorningComes
Summary: It was just a card game, a simple game. What harm could it do? Far more than any of the tamers thought. They were just kids and not exactly prepared for all the dangers being a tamer brought It was just a card game. When did it become a dangerous game of life and death? Were digimon digital monsters or real monsters?
1. Chapter 1

Digital Monsters

**Summary: Digimon, a simple card game that many found harmless. After all, no one would ever think that they could come to life and cause havoc. The same when for Miyuki as she started to play the popular card game. It was her only escape from the abusive live she had at home, but she never thought her wish to have a guardian angel and friends to call her own would come true. After meeting Takato, Henry, and Rika along with their own respective digimon she thought all was well until life decided to screw with her and her friends. Now she must find a way to protect her home, family and friends all the while trying not to die. Maybe it wasn't such an innocent game as she thought it was.**

**Thoughts: **_You have to be kidding me._

**Speaking:** "Let's do this!"

**Attacks: **_**Pyro Sphere**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon or its characters. I only own my character Miyuki.

* * *

"Miyuki what are you doing?!" A voice shouted as a girl with shoulder length black hair ran towards her partner, Nibimon, with even thinking about the danger. The other digimons had already fallen to their current enemy and he was only getting stronger as he continued to absorb their data. They were lucky enough that none of them were killed, only forced into their rookie forms. However, that didn't seem to be the case for Nibimon as she was in a chokehold and her form started to fade in and out.

"Please stop this!" Miyuki yelled as she ran up to the two digimon with her black digi-vice tightly in her hand. She had no cards left and there was hardly any energy left to even put up a shield.

_I'm completely useless here, even with all the modifications I made, I'm still so useless!_

"Stop this! Please! Don't take Nibimon away from me damn it!" Miyuki continued to shout as she finally reached the two digimons and started to pound away at the feet of Nibimon about to be murderer. "Stop this Impmon!"

"My name is not IMPMON! IT'S BEELZEMON YOU STUPID HUMAN!" The tall humanoid digimon shouted in anger as he used his free hand to smack the human girl out of the way. Luckily, Miyuki dodged at the last second rolling roughly on the uneven ground before standing shakily on her knees, still pointing her digivice at her partner.

"Then there's no other way! Nibimon and I will bring some sense back to you!" Miyuki cried, her dark brown eyes, shimmering as tears threaten to spill.

"And just how do you plan to do that?! You're nothing but a stupid human who enslaves digi—"

"You're wrong!" Miyuki shouted her digivice suddenly starting to glow brightly. "Digimon are our friends our family! And family means no one gets left behind! If it means that I have share her pain so be it because a life without her is something I can't even fathom! I'll be damned if I let you hurt Nibimon anymore!"

"What's happening to her digivice?!" Henry pointed out as both Miyuki and Nibimon smiled lightly. "It's glowing!"

"Another digivolution?!" Rika cried, her eyes filling up with hope. "That's just what we need!"

"Go get them Miyuki!" Takato cheered along with the other tamers.

"Let's do this Nibimon!" Miyuki shouted as the beam from her began shot out into the sky.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Beelzemon shouted aiming his free claw towards the tamer.

"Miyuki no!" Nibimon choked out as she was powerless to stop the attack. The other tamers cried out in fear as well as the claw came closer to Miyuki.

She could only watch in fear as the claw came closer towards her and there was nothing she could do as it came into contact with her.

* * *

"Miyuki!" Something had pounced on Miyuki as she was rudely awoken up. Gasping for her breath Miyuki groggily looked up to see a pair of yellow eyes staring quite intensely at her.

"You're getting heavier each day you know." Miyuki groaned as she pushed off the catlike creature off her, smirking as it screeched in surprise. "You should cut off from those cream puffs."

"You know what I was debating whether or not I should dump water on you to take you up!" The cat creature hissed, it's rather unusual large blue glove like claws crossing over its small chest, "Next time I will!"

"I was kidding Gatomon." Miyuki laughed as she threw off her sheets and yawned. As she turned to look at her clock she was amazed it was an hour earlier than she normally woke up, well rather BlackGatomon would wake her up. "Why did you wake up this early?" The virus digimon then gave her a look of concern as she pounced onto the bed.

"You were having another nightmare. You were about to scream so I thought I would wake you up before your father could hear." She hissed out the word father before looking back at her partner in concern. Miyuki gave her a small grateful smile before scratching her head lovingly.

"Thanks Gatomon….where would I be without you?"

"Probably dead in a ditch somewhere."

"Gatomon!" Miyuki scolded, chuckling a bit but BlackGatomon could easily see the fear in Miyuki's eyes. "He will never do that despite what you think."

"Even though I'm a digimon and we really don't know the concept of parents, I know for a fact that pack members do not treat each other like that." BlackGatomon snarled as she moved to the side allowing her partner to get off the bed and change. "Seriously! Leave like I did!"

"And where would I go pray tell?" Miyuki asked as she threw her pajama top at the feline digimon who dodged it expertly. "Unlike you, we humans can't just suddenly become a member of another pack. Besides I'm fifteen. No one in their right mind will want to take in a teenager like me."

"Then runaway with me! We can steal—"

"Gatomon! How many times do I have to tell you, I'm staying here. It's what my brother wants anyways…" Miyuki trailed off as she thought of her older brother who was overseas on a tour with his band. They were getting quite popular nowadays and she hardly saw her brother of twenty years. He had left their house about two years prior to take a leap of faith with his band and that's when the abuse started for Miyuki.

Of course she never told her brother of this since she didn't want him to get a nasty reputation due to their father's abuse and….decide to go on drugs like their mother did. Miyuki's mother had reached the peak of her celebrity career when one photo on the internet ruined it all. Of course Miyuki and her family tried their best to help their mother from turning towards drugs and alcohol but it was too late. Just a year later, she died of an overdose and left her family with the brutal critics from the public. They had to move, change their name and alter their appearance slightly but at least they managed to live a somewhat normal life. Until her brother gotten famous and that's when hell broke loose at home.

Thankfully, Miyuki had met BlackGatomon around this time and with the digimon's help she managed to get through the daily abuse bit by bit. Of course whenever she was caught staying out late fighting other digimon she would get it rough, but at least she had a friend to talk to about her problems.

"One of these days I'm going to give that bastard a beating he'll never forget…" BlackGatomon hissed out as Miyuki came out of the restroom, fully changed; she wore a dark grey tank top underneath an open blue plaid button shirt and a jean skirt with black leggings. The digital tamer also work simple black and blue converse to finish off the outfit.

"Gatomon…."

"Sheesh I was kidding, really. Can't you take a joke?" BlackGatomon chuckled as she jumped onto her partner's shoulders; had Miyuki been younger, she wouldn't be able to support her digimon's weight.

"That's nothing to joke about Gatomon. Besides he is family and family means—"

"No one gets left behind or forgotten. Yeah I saw that movie a bunch of times." The digimon sighed dramatically as she passed a black and blue digivice to her partner. "Don't forget this—"

"That was one time!" Miyuki laughed as she clipped the digital arch to her belt loop before grabbing her school bag. "Since it's early want to stop by the Matsuda bake—"

"I call dibs on the cream puffs!" The Virus digimon shouted running out the door before Miyuki could say anything else.

"You're going to get fat if you continue eating like that." Miyuki smiled as she made her way out of the room. She winced as she saw the state of the living room; beer bottles littering the floor, take out plates piling up at the trash can, her father sprawled out on the couch snoring as the news played on the flat screen TV. Sighing heavily, Miyuki turned off the TV and placed a glass of water on the coffee table along with an aspirin.

"Morning dad, I'm leaving for school. Don't know when I'll be back. Try to stay sober tonight."

"mmm…..love you too Miyuki…." Her father mumbled out before going back to snoring. Making sure she had the spare keys, Miyuki locked the door to their small house and met an impatient BlackGatomon.

"Sheesh, are your legs made of metal? Hurry up! I wanna have fresh cream puffs!"

"Calm down you gluttonous cat, you'll get your puffs soon." Miyuki laughed as she and her digimon walked through the empty streets of Shinjukou towards the nearest family bakery.

"When are you going to talk to that Henry kid?" The feline digimon asked as they stood at a stop light, waiting for it to turn green. "He has a digimon right? A furball called terrisomthing?"

"I thought we went over this." Miyuki groaned as the light turned green and the two partners calmly walked the streets. "One I'm not telling because he barely got his digimon and I'm pretty sure he's not up for fighting digimon just yet. And two….um….it'll be a hassle to keep an eye on him…."

"Not that you already keep an eye on him already…stalker." BlackGatomon sneered as Miyuki's face turned red.

"I am not a stalker! Just because we happen to have the same class and our lockers are right next to each other does not mean I stalk him!"

"Whatever makes you sleep better at night." The small data feline laughed before Miyuki's face turned serious.

"You do realize that I don't have to buy you cream puffs right?"

"Noo! I'm sorry I was kidding! Honest!" Miyuki merely laughed at her partner's reaction before stretching out her arm for her digimon to climb on.

"You're so gullible."

"Only when it comes to cream puffs…."

* * *

"We just opened so it may take a—oh Miyuki! What a pleasant surprise." Mrs. Matsuka smiled as Miyuki entered the bakery with her digimon waiting patiently outside. "You're up early. I suppose you're here for the cream puffs?"

"You got me." Miyuki smiled sheepishly as she reached for her wallet. "Will it be a thousand yen?"

"And so smart too. Why can't Takato be like that?" Mrs. Matsuka sighed as her husband behind her laughed.

"Because you nag him all the time dear." His wife shot him a look which he smartly closed his mouth.

"If I don't push him, then how's he going to pass his high school entrance exams?" Miyuki nearly choked on the small sweet bread she just bought as she suddenly remembered why she had to wake up early….even if it was by accident.

"Shit! I mean—damn it! I have a project to work on! I have to go—"

"I'll ignore that cuss for now," Mrs. Matsuka scolded but handed Miyuki a bag of cream puffs and extra sweet bread. "It's on the house since you come by here every day."

"Thank you so much!" Miyuki thanked the bakery couple before racing out the door, her digimon quickly running behind her.

"Kids, they never have time to eat calmly do they?" Mrs. Matsuka sighed heavily before noticing fast paced footsteps coming down the stairs. In a flash of brown, blue and dark grey, her own son raced through the kitchen, grabbing the day old bread and rushed out the door.

"Hi, mom! Bye mom! Gotta work on a school project!" He managed to yell before he reached out of ear shot.

"Well that was a bit unsuspected, you think Takato and Miyuki-chan working together?" Mr. Matsuka asked as he barely witnessed his son's quick departure.

"Honestly I don't know but I guess it's a plus that he woke up early."

"Now only if he did it every day."

* * *

_**Miyuki's POV**_

_God can this day drag on any longer?_ I thought as I stared out the classroom window, watching as the younger kids played on the playground. _Those days were pretty simple….man I really wish I would just go back to being a kid and not worry about shit._

"Would you kindly tell us the answer Ms. Ackerman?" I barely managed to hear the teacher calling my name—well last name—and quickly snapped back to reality. Looking up I could see the entire class looking at me—some with pity while others looked bored—before noticing the math problem on the board.

"Plus or minus the square root of five over three." I quickly answered, calculating the problem in my head and sighed as the teacher gave me an annoyed look. Either I answered the problem correct and he was annoyed by that or he had asked a totally different question.

"Correct, but please try to refrain from day dreaming in my class." The teacher sighed before continuing the lesson. I sighed in relief but not before noticing Henry's stare.

"What?" I mouth before he shook his head slightly

"Nothing. Just…I'm still amazed you haven't skipped a grade yet that's all." I rolled my eyes at his question as he turned his back towards me and paid attention to the teacher.

_You know you can always say that you lo—"_

_Gatomon, I swear if you bring that up one more time, I'll make sure you don't get any more cream puffs for a month!_ Easily, I could see my digital partner roll her eyes at my threat; I really didn't follow through with much of my threats. _Besides what have I told you about abusing the mind link I created with our digivice?_

_Not to, but when do I listen to requests like that? It's so much fun making you look like you're losing your mind._

_Gatomon is that all you needed to tell me or do you have something else to add? Because I'm actually trying to look like I'm actually paying attention for once. _I sighed as I looked up at the board in boredom. The math problems were just too easy and as much as I wished for a challenge, I didn't want to seem like a freak so I tried to keep my intelligent mind to myself.

_I may have….run into that Henry kid's digimon and possibly…..startedafight._ With meaning to, I slammed my head against the head—mostly due to my partner's stupidity—and attracted the attention of the whole class again.

"Sorry, I just have a headache and I thought hitting it would be a good idea." I groaned as the teacher gave me a suspicious look.

"If you need to go to the nurse—"

"I'll be back in a minute!" I quickly took his offer and dashed out of the classroom in hopes of strangling my digimon and her urge to fight digimon wherever she goes.

_I didn't mean to but he was being annoying!_

"That does not give you a good reason to fight other digimon. I thought I taught you better than that."

_But I've been feeling uneasy since morning! I thought I had eaten the cream puffs too fast but it's not going away! It's a digimon! It's going to bio-merge today!_ I stopped in the middle of the hallway to take in her words. Usually my virus digimon did have a good reason to fight—key word usually—and I did know she had a habit of fighting out of the blue when she had a feeling a digimon's about to bi-merge.

_Do you know where and when?_

_Probably after school, and it's towards the center of those two buildings. You know the ones I hate?_ Once again I sighed heavily at the prospect of having to go to the mysterious twin towers just to fight the bio-merged digimon.

_This day is just getting better and better isn't it. Damn it and I have tests to study for. Fuck. Alright, wait for me at the park. School gets about in about thirty minutes, we'll go hunt the digimon and hopefully things won't go ugly. _

_Roger Dodger._

I sighed heavily as I felt my digimon leave my mind and I calmly walked back to class, but not before running into a boy.

"Damn, sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." The brown haired boy in front of my apologized as rubbed his forehead, numbing the pain where both of our foreheads had collided before we ended up on the floor.

"Don't worry, it's not completely your fault, I wasn't paying attention either." I chuckled sheepishly before lifting myself up. "Hey, you look familiar….do I know you?" I asked as I took a look at the boy in front of me. Besides his blue eyes and brown hair, the boy wore a blue jacket with some dark grey pants and light green sneakers.

"I…wait your that girl who always comes by my parents bakery and buy a bunch of cream puffs." The boy exclaimed looking surprised as well.

"Oh so you must be Takato Matsuka. I'm Miyuki Ackerman…." I trailed off as I noticed a red and white digivice right next to Takato. On the screen, a broken red digimon egg appeared meaning that it had just hatched.

_He has a digivice? First it's Henry and now it's Takato? Just what in the world is happening? Why are kids suddenly getting digimon?_

"Oh um…it's a new um….game! Yeah game like you know that Tamagachi thing? Yeah it's just an new version of it." Takato laughed nervously as he picked it up and quickly hid it back in his pocket. "Well, it was nice meeting you but um I gotta go!" He said before running towards the opposite direction, not even looking at the digivice once.

"I don't even think he even noticed the hatched egg…." I muttered before walking calmly back to my class. "I just hope today won't be that bad."

"You know what, it's just as bad!" I growled as I followed BlackGatomon through several narrow alleys before reaching a miniature sewer. "Fuck this, if you're really curious, go on ahead by yourself, I'm not crawling though that shit."

"Aww, is the tamer afraid of getting a bit dirty?" My digimon laughed as she jumped down and easily crawled through the sewer with ease. "It's not that long, you won't be crawling through mud that much."

"You really want to see this digimon that badly don't you." I muttered angrily before stuffing my plaid shirt into my bag in order not to get it too dirty. "Do you have a crush on it or what?"

"You're just grumpy that you have to crawl through some dirt that's all." BlackGatomon laughed before shouting out "Hurry up, you're missing the show already."

"I'll give you a damn show." I muttered angrily as I crawled through the sewer trying to ignore the feeling of grime on my hands, hair, and legs. "Never again am I doing this." I said to myself as I finally made it to the other side, just in time to see a digital field appear just a couple yards in front of us.

"Show time!" My partner smiled as she rushed forward into the fog, not waiting for me whatsoever. Taking out a pair of sunglasses, I followed my partner and as soon as I rounded the corner I quickly hid myself as I saw a burst of light coming from the ground.

"Is that the digimon?" I asked my virus partner as she stayed near my leg, her tail, standing straight up due to the danger.

"Yeah and even though it's a rookie, it's pretty powerful to my own rookie form." BlackGatomon commented but before I could say anything, my digivice beeped rather loudly indicating another digivice in the area.

"What a tamer? Is it Henry?" I asked as I took out my digital to see its compass's app pop up and pointing towards the bright light.

"No it smells like that bakery kid! Matsuka?"

"He has a digimon?" BlackGatomon shook her head.

"I don't hear or smell another digimon with him."

"Then what if this is his digimon?" I asked as the light began to die down, revealing a dinosaur like shadow. "How do we know it won't toast Takato?"

"We don't. We just have wait and see." BlackGatomon muttered, her yellow eyes narrowing. Sighing heavily, I placed my digivice back onto my belt clip and leaned on the wall.

"Very well. I trust your trust your judgment and I know whatever you do is the right choice." Despite my words, I still couldn't help but feel uneasy as the light cleared up and the digimon's yellow eyes narrowed on the wall in front of him.

* * *

"I hate P.E" I growled to myself as I jumped over several hurdles before crossing the finishing line. "It's completely pointless."

"But you're really good at it." Jeri laughed as she gave me a bottle water.

"Just because I'm physically fit doesn't mean I enjoy running pointless for a grade." I sighed taking a large gulp of water. "It sucks enough that I'm forced to take a P.E class that I'm even supposed to be in…" I grumbled.

"Well that's what happens when you ditch P.E for an entire year last year." Jeri laughed as I looked away embarrassed. Yes it was true. I had skipped an entire year of P.E and despite my excellent grades, the principle decided to make me take another P.E class but since my own class was ahead, I was forced to take it with another class. And that had none other than Takato Matsuka.

What happened that night/afternoon when BlackGatomon and I witnessed the new digimon's bio-merged? Not much. Of course I was a bit afraid for Takato as the new digimon, Guilmon, seemed a bit out of control but if BlackGatomon didn't interfere and destroy the other digimon, then he wasn't a threat. Of course this was confirmed as Guilmon acted much like a child towards Takato and wanted to play rather than fight. But I still wanted her to keep an eye on the new digimon since he was the first of his kind.

_Um Miyuki is this a bad time to talk?_ BlackGatomon's voice echoed in my head as our teacher was suddenly called in by another staff member.

_Please do not tell me you lost sight of Guilmon and the reason why the teachers are_ _panicking is because he got into the building?_

_Why do you come to the worst conclusion every single time I try to talk to you?_

_Because _I thought as I saw Takato suddenly running off towards the school building looking rather distraught, _Takato is looking rather worried and the teachers are never called in unless there's danger to the children. _

_Well then….I guess I don't need to tell you the news then._

_GATOMON! _

"Um….I have to….use the bathroom." I told Jeri who looked at me with confusion as I ran after Takato.

"But Mrs—"

"I'll be back soon don't worry!" I called back before muttering to myself, "I hope."

As I entered the building, I rushed up the stairs and as I finally reached the second floor, I heard the curious mutterings of several other students.

"I heard that it was a monster that the principle saw."

"Yeah and that it was supposedly red."

_That's Guilmon alright._ I thought as I pushed my way through the crowd and saw the broken cardboard box right in the middle. _Gatomon, please tell me you're locating him right now._

_I already have him in my sights. I'm amazed that I even lost him in the first place. He's like the nosiest digimon ever._

_Where?_

_On the rooftop, he's just staring at the clouds for some reason…_

"Please Gatomon, don't try to start a fight." I muttered, as I turned around and headed towards the stairs, not noticing a certain classmate of mine.

"Gatomon?"

* * *

_**Third POV**_

Miyuki quickly ran up the stairs and once she reached the entrance to the roof, she stopped to catch her breath.

"Man, even though I'm fit, stairs still give me trouble." She huffed before composing herself and slowly unlocked the door.

"Finally I thought I would have to baby sit this digimon forever!" The virus digimon said as she rushed towards her partner, weaving through her legs. "Hurry up and convince this digimon that eating the school food was a bad idea!"

"He ate the cafeteria food?" I asked, surprise that anyone, animals included, could even eat that stuff.

"He was being so noisy, I caught him red handed. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen, not that he could when he was stuffing his face." The feline digimon gagged as Miyuki giggled.

"Well, considering that he hasn't died just yet, I think his stomach can handle anything."

"Takatomon? Is that you?" A childish voice asked as the digimon tamer opened the door all the way and made herself known to the digimon in front of her. Staring at the clouds rather childishly, a person wouldn't think that it would harm a person but as soon as the red dinosaur digimon turned around and showed it's pointy teeth and yellow eyes….well they could start questioning it.

"I'm not Takato." Miyuki giggled as the digimon referred his partner as a digimon.

_Looks like he really is a baby after all if he can't tell digimon and human apart yet._

"Then what digimon are you?" Guilmon asked, tilting it's head in curiosity before it saw the other virus digimon.

"Before you go into fight mode, this is BlackGatomon, my digimon partner and she doesn't mean any harm. Right Gatomon?" Miyuki asked, staring hard at her digimon as she looked away.

"Right…"

"Anyways," Miyuki continued as if she didn't hear her partner's reluctant answer. "What are you doing up here? Especially at school? If someone saw you, you could get into really big trouble and I'm sure Takato wouldn't want that."

"He wouldn't?" The dinosaur digimon asked as he titled his head and Miyuki couldn't help but pat it.

"He would get so worried about you. And I would too. A digimon as nice as you shouldn't get into trouble."

"Oh sorry um…."

"Miyuki. My name's Miyuki—"

"Looks like newbie tamer has finally figured out where his partner is." BlackGatomon suddenly said, interrupting her partner and Guilmon. "He's running up the stairs as we speak and it sounds like he's been crying."

"Don't you make a comment on that." Miyuki scolded her digimon as she jumped onto her shoulder and rubbed her head against her tamer's cheek. "He's new at this so give him time—"

"Guilmon—oh um—" Miyuki turned around to see Takato rush onto the rooftop wearing his P.E uniform—just like she was—with his eyes watery and Miyuki had a feeling he would have hugged his own digimon out of relief if she wasn't there.

"Takatomon!" Guilmon cried out as he raced towards his tamer and jumped on him, laughing out of pure joy. "You came!"

"Ah wait Guilmon, you—people—Miyuki—"

"It's alright Takato." Miyuki laughed as the two of them sat up and looked at the new pair—mostly Takato since Guilmon was too busy hugging his tamer—in a new light. Standing proudly at the two new digi-destined Miyuki smiled softly at Takato before extending a hand to help the brunette up. "I'm a digimon tamer too. Meet my partner BlackGatomon, or Gatomon as I like to call her since BlackGatomon is a mouthful.

"Uhhh hi—I just—wow." Takato muttered in shock as he took a look at the veteran tamer's digimon who lazily yawn at the boy. "Another Digimon tamer, do you all have small digimon or is it just a luck of the draw?"

"Pretty much like that." Miyuki laughed as Guilmon suddenly gained interest in the other Virus digimon and tried to play tag with her. "So, I'm thinking you might need some help in keeping Guilmon out of trouble?"

Takato looked away in shame. Was it that obvious that he needed help? That he was such a noob that didn't even deserve his digimon?

"Um…I well…"

"Don't worry, it's a bit tough trying to get your digimon to listen to you. It took forever for Gatomon to listen to me so don't think it's not common. Guilmon will eventually stay out of trouble I can promise you that." Miyuki smiled as she patted her fellow tamer's shoulder. "He just needs someone to keep him company while you're away at school that's all."

"Stay away from me you overgrown lizard!"

"But Gatomon, I wanna play~!"

"It's BLACKgatomon!"

"You think so?" Takato asked as his own digimon finally caught up to the feline digimon and laughed as he held her in his claws. "I'm not a bad tamer?"

"Nope." Miyuki chuckled as she watched her own digimon play. It had been a while since the feline had anyone to "play" with so to speak and it gave the veteran tamer an idea. "Hey since I have a feeling Guilmon's old hideout is basically useless, I know a place where he can hide while you're at school."

Takato tilted his head in surprise. "Wait really?" Nodding vigorously, Miyuki just smiled.

"Yup. Meet me after school at the school gate and I'll show you the place!" Takato laughed thankfully as he gave Miyuki a heartfelt smile.

"Really? You're the best Miyuki."

"Well tamers have to have each other's back—" Suddenly the period bell rang out and both Takato and Miyuki paled at the sound.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Quickly the both of them turned to their digimon who were trying their hardest not to laugh.

"Gatomon, stay out of trouble and help get Guilmon out of sight. We're going to meet at the school gates after school and I would like to avoid causing a scene!" The feline digimon sighed heavily as she jumped onto Guilmon's head.

"Fine."

"And Guilmon, please listen to um…BlackGatomon and try to stay out of trouble, I'll see you right after school gets out OK?"

"Ok Takatomon…are we going to play later?" Chuckling nervously, Takato nodded.

"Yeah, we'll play later—"

"Hurry up Takato or we're going to be late!" Miyuki shouted as she held the door open, waiting for her classmate to hurry on up.

"Ah coming!"

* * *

"Please don't tell me you planning on showing them that place are you?" BlackGatomon groaned as the four of them—two humans and two digimon—traveled through the park, most importantly the most secluded part of the park. Miyuki looked at her digimon with mild annoyance before it turned into a smirk.

"Why? I always told you that you'll have to share one day." The virus digimon huffed before looking away.

"Shut up…"

"Guilmon, stop that." Takato laughed as Guilmon tried to chase some squirrels.

"But if we're not here to chase squirrels then why are we here Takatomon?" Guilmon asked as he raced back to his partner's side.

"Because, Miyuki's going to show you a place where you can stay without getting seen by other people while we're both at school." Takato explained, looking around the park in awe. "I should have thought about using the park…"

"It's just a little ahead," Miyuki explained as they passed by an opened soccer field that surprisingly no one used. "It's a bit of a walk but I think that it's pretty—"

"Guilmon watch out!" BlackGatomon hissed, her eyes narrowing in anger as she pushed her tamer and Takato out of the way as a yellow blur suddenly crashed into Guilmon and dented the fence.

"Guilmon!" Takato cried out as his partner was almost down for the count and rushed towards his side before a voice stopped him.

"What a lousy fighter…" Both Miyuki and Takato looked towards the direction of the voice and saw a red headed girl with a broken heart t-shirt and jeans staring uninterested at them. Standing on a nearby tree branch, a yellow humanoid fox, wearing purple gloves waited patiently for her tamer's next order. "But a fight's a fight."

"Hey, what the hell did we ever do to you to provoke a fight out of the blue!" Miyuki shouted as BlackGatomon hissed angrily the Yellow fox digimon.

_Renamon…rookie digimon. Pretty powerful for her level. She has two known attacks—Diamond Storm and Power Paw. Both are pretty lethal if either lands on any digimon's weak point but at least her most devastating attack—diamond storm—takes up some time to actually reach the target._

"But—but I dreamt you…" Takato muttered in surprise as he recognized the girl in front of him, surprising both females in the area.

"Just so you know Takato…that was pretty creepy." Miyuki muttered as she took out her digivice, preparing for what was probably about to come.

"Whatever, just clam up and get ready to fight. You can even join if you think your kitten has any fight in her. Are you even sure she's a champion digimon?" The red head taunted the small feline digimon causing several tick marks to appear on the digimon. "Renamon, walk all over them—"

"I don't think so bitch!" BlackGatomon snapped, causing a black Aura to surround her. "Miyuki I think it's time to teach this digimon and her bitch some manners!" Miyuki sighed heavily but a smirk appeared on her face.

"Even though your manners could use a bit of work, I think we can work something out. Gatomon, Let's teach them a lesson they won't forget anytime soon."

"Wait, can't we work something out!?" Takato asked, stopping BlackGatomon from attacking. "We don't have to fight…"

"What else do you think digimon are meant for little boy!" The red head tamer snapped, her violet eyes narrowing in anger. "Oh why am I wasting my breath on you. You know nothing about digimon do you? Your digimon's at least a rookie right?" At her question, both Takato and Miyuki looked at Guilmon's form with questioned looks.

_Is he a rookie? I mean Gatomon said he was really strong for a rookie…._

"Well I think he is? I never did this before honestly." Takato answered, not sure of his digimon's status confusing both the red head and Miyuki.

"Never done what before? Oh never mind, Renamon." Stepping back, the new tamer let her digimon calmly towards the two tamers.

"Wait no! Call her off—"

"Takato, sometime's there are fight you can't run from." Miyuki growled as he narrowed her eyes at the red head girl, thinking how a broken heart seem to describe her attitude towards digimon. "And I really don't appreciate how you think Digimon are just tools to fight! They're our friends and family!"

"Oh enough of this!" Renamon growled out, "Let's just get this over with!" Jumping high into the air, Renamon crouched her body as a green light began to glow from the center of her chest.

"Miyuki make sure the newbie doesn't get hurt!" BlackGatomon hissed as she crouched into position, her pupils dilating into slits.

"Of Course," Miyuki muttered as she grabbed onto a surprised Takato and pulled him close as she pressed several buttons on her digivice. "Just don't over-kill."

"Diamond Storm!" Seconds later, a furry of razor sharp shard came rushing towards us and even though most of them would hit the digimon, a good chuck of them would harm the humans. Renamon realized this too late however. "No! Look out!"

"I guess this will be your first lesson." Miyuki smirked as Takato's face morphed into fear as he realized that his digimon and him were about to become pin cushions. "Don't be afraid of the danger. If your digimon is fighting then there's no reason you should run and hide. Help them in any way you can."

"But how are we going to help them if we're going to get killed!"

"Simple, we use modify cards, but since that won't save our hinds right now, I show you my little secret." Miyuki winced at Takato as she thrusted her digivice towards the attack. "SHIELD!" In an instant, a blue electrical shield appeared right in front of them and deflected the shards before they could even land on them.

"Wha—how did she—"

"You can do that with your digi-vice?" Takato asked as the cloud of dust began to clear up to show that no damage had done to them. "Wait what about our digimon!?"

"Well, I think Guilmon is fine." Miyuki commented as Guilmon came unfazed out of the dust cloud, looking more menacing than before. "And as for Gatomon…."

"Bitch! You think you can get away with harming my Tamer! You got another thing coming!" the Virus digimon snarled, her yellow eyes glowing in the dust cloud along with a golden ring. "Come on Dinomon! Let's show her that no one messes with our tamers!"

"_**Pyro Sphere!**_" Guilmon called out as a red ball of energy shot out from his mouth and headed straight towards Renamon. Landing on a tree branch, Renamon quickly jumped away as Guilmon's attack nearly landed on her and destroyed part of the tree instead.

"Hope you didn't forget about me! **Lightning Paw!**" The claws on the small agile digimon glowed bright as she slashed them towards her attacker. The attack landed on Renamon and she was sent flying towards the red digimon. Both of them collided in the air and began a wrestle each other as Guilmon sank his teeth into Renamon's arm.

"Guilmon! Please stop!" Takato pleaded with his digimon as he saw the malice in his digimon's eyes and the reluctance to let go. "I don't even think he remembers I'm here!"

"Renamon that's just sloppy!" The red head girl growled out as she took out a card and swiped it in her digivice. "Digimodify! Armor activate!"

"Wait what's she doing?!" Takato asked Miyuki who only looked at her digivice without much worry.

"She's modifying her digimon so they can get the upper hand in the battle. Normally this would pose some trouble to tamers like you since you're new, but don't worry, Gatomon has it under control." She smiled as her digimon raced towards the two.

"That doesn't look too good!" Takato cried as Renamon's free arm became encased in a heavily armed metal pointing straight towards Guilmon's head. "Guilmon please run away! Listen to me!"

"For once listen to your tamer." BlackGatomon hissed as she grabbed the armored hand and pried it away from Guilmon's head. "Or don't you remember that if you don't listen you don't get to play?"

"Oh right!" Guilmon muttered as he let go of Renamon's arm and his eyes reverted back to the childish look they had before. "Takatomon, I listened! Can we go play now?" He asked his tamer as he ran towards him, smiling and not even paying attention to the fight right behind him.

"Wait Miyuki, BlackGato—"

"She won't need my help to defeat Renamon. If anything—ugh," Miyuki cried out as a burst of wind barely missed the two tamers as Renamon fired her attack. "We should probably make sure we're not that much in the way of the fight…."

"BITCH! YOU NEARLY HURT MY TAMER! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" BlackGatomon hissed angrily as the two female digimon jumped apart from each other and stared each other down.

"What are you waiting for Renamon? Finish the job and download her data!" Miyuki snapped her head towards the red head girl and narrowed her eyes angrily at her words.

"What did you say? You plan on deleting my digimon?" The red head girl scoffed at Miyuki's statement.

"It's not my fault that your digimon's weak. If you plan on keeping her then you might want to reconsider—"

"Gatomon, I take it back, don't teach her a lesson. Destroy her." Miyuki snarled out and her partner couldn't help but smile wickedly at her order.

"I thought you never ask. **Cat's Eye!**" BlackGatomon shouted as she stared into Renamon's icy blue eyes causing the taller digimon to step back in alarm and freeze on the spot.

"Renamon what's going on! Attack now!"

"Gatomon, go for the kill!" Miyuki screamed as she gripped her digivice even tighter as Gatomon raised her paw again.

"With Pleasure! **Lightning Paw!"**

"**Power paw!**" Renamon shouted as she freed herself from the attack and her own hand glowed as well and the two attacks hit each other dead on creating a miniature explosion. Both digimon jumped away from the explosion before charging at each other again. Before the two could charge at each other again, a new voice rang out catching the attention of everyone at the park.

"Hey Stop it!" Looking up at the new voice the three tamers turned their heads toward the small hill and saw Henry standing there, with Terriermon on his shoulder.

"Henry?" Miyuki asked, her eyes wide with surprise. "Wha—what are you…"

"It's you…" Takato mumbled, his eyes also wide in shock as Henry turned to face the two tamers that had been attacked first. The small digimon on Henry's shoulder giggled as he jumped down and ran towards them.

"It's you it's him, and aren't you happy to see us!" Terriermon laughed as he went up to the two female digimon, stopping once he was in between them.

"Another Digimon? This is just getting a little too weird. They're popping up everywhere." Miyuki nodded, thinking similar thoughts as her.

_Seriously, that makes four tamers. Why were we given digimon? What's our purpose to the digital world or even our world? Is something bad going to happen soon? Like in that TV show, Digimon Adventure? Ugh this is going to give me a head ache later on. _

_Tell me about it, I have to listen to the bunnymon yap now. _The Black feline digimon sighed heavily as she tried to drown out his voice.

"You looked pretty good at the end. Didn't it feel funny rolling around in the dirt like that?"

"You should know since you smell like you did." BlackGatomon hissed softly to herself as the taller fox like digimon growled in anger.

"it's not very smart to mouth off to someone bigger than you." Henry scolded his digimon as he calmly walked towards the two tamers that went to the same school as him. If he was surprised that Miyuki turned out to be a tamer, his eyes didn't betray any emotions. Terriermon only giggled as he turned to his tamer and smiled,

"Henry, Momentai." Henry gave his digimon a soft smirk before he turned towards the red haired tamer and Miyuki.

"You take it easy. What are your digimon fighting about anyways?"

"That's a dumb question—"

"What the bitch means to say is that she loves to delete digimon so hers can get more experience and hopefully digivolve." BlackGatomon hissed as both the red haired girl and the virus digimon had a stare down. "I was merely protecting my tamer and the newbie. Although I'm pretty sure dinomon could have easily taken down Renamon if he wanted to." BlackGatomon smirked as Guilmon tilted his head in confusion while Renamon looked pissed at the accusation.

"We really need to work on your wording sometime soon Gatomon." Miyuki sighed heavily, slapping her hand to her forehead. "If your fighting urges weren't enough, your attitude will get you into more trouble."

"At least your digimon knows how to fight unlike the two other boys here it seems. Maybe another day we can have another fight, after all that's what digimon are meant for."

"Digimon are not meant for fighting." Henry cut in as Terriermon decided to jump on his shoulder, "They can do whatever they want to. They're not pets or slave, they're our friends." He smiled at his digimon as it snuggled closer to him. "They just want to do the same things we do—"

"I don't want to go to school, that's just—" Miyuki quickly grabbed her digimon and covered her mouth before she could say anything else.

"OK I think you had enough mouthing off to people. Why don't you call it a day and try again tomorrow with no fights?" the virus digimon merely pouted but nodded.

"Whatever. Renamon wants to fight and so do I." The fiery tamer snorted before turning around and walked the opposite direction. "Renamon." Without another word, the fox like digimon gave one last glare to BlackGatomon before disappearing in a swirl of leaves leaving the three tamers and digimon alone in the park.

"So I guess the secret's out?" BlackGatomon asked her partner as she squirmed out of her grasp and sat on her shoulder instead. Miyuki sighed heavily as Henry gave her a pointed stare while the bunny like digimon merely laughed, muttering 'I told you so' to his tamer.

"Um….where should I begin?"

* * *

"So you two know each other then?" Takato asked the two tamers as they leaned against the wall of Miyuki's hide out for her digimon that looks like it will soon turn into Guilmon's own hideout. It wasn't much, just a small fenced in entrance that was never finished for some reason. In the background, Guilmon and Terriermon played with each other while the older virus digimon stood back and watched, ignoring the bunny digimon's taunts to play.

"We sit next to each other in class." Miyuki muttered before sighing heavily. "Even though some of us know each other, I think it's time for a proper introduction. I'm Miyuki Ackerman, nice to meet the two of you." Miyuki bowed slightly at the two boys before they cleared their throats.

"Um I guess you both know me, since I kinda needed help with Guilmon….Um Takato Matsuda."

"And I'm Henry Wong, sorry it took so long to introduce myself." Henry chuckled nervously as Takato merely waved him off.

"Don't worry, you came right on time. I had a feeling if you didn't well….who knows what would of happened. If it was just me and Guilmon, she probably would have sliced and diced us." Takato sighed as he looked back at his digimon.

"I probably would have beaten the shit out of the foxiemon and downloaded her data to make sure that bitch never messes with Miyuki." BlackGatomon hissed angrily catching the attention of both Henry and Takato.

"W-what?" Takato gulped at the malice the virus digimon exerted before Miyuki slapped her digimon's head.

"Hey what was that for?!"

"To remind you that you really should think before you speak." Miyuki sighed as he looked back at the two tamers who stared at BlackGatomon with a bit of fear. "Sorry about that, it's just Gatomon's really protective of me as I am with her so when we both kinda lost our temper back there….well what would you do if someone threaten to delete your digimon!?" Miyuki huffed as she looked away.

"Don't worry we get it, but it's the first time I heard a digimon curse like that…" Henry muttered before noticing something on the cursing digimon. "Hey isn't that tail ring only on normal Gatomon and not BlackGatomons?" Before the digimon called into question could say anything Miyuki slapped her hand over the feline's mouth and answered for her.

"It's a touchy subject but yes, those tail rings usually belong on normal Gatomons but Gatomon is special so that's why she has one and please drop the subject, Gatomon is really sensitive about it."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to—"

"Momentai Henry!" Terriermon laughed as he and Guilmon continued to play with each other.

"Amazing to think that girl only thinks that digimon are meant to just fight and delete other digimon." Miyuki sighed heavily as she recalled the red haired tamer.

"Yeah," Takato muttered, smiling as he squatted down, "Everyone knows what digimon really want to do is eat." Both Miyuki and Henry laughed knowing all too well how true Takato statement was. "When I found out that Guilmon raided the cafeteria, I knew it was time to find a better place for him to hide, preferably one with a lock. Thanks for the hide out Miyuki." Miyuki merely waved her hand trying to hide her giggle as Terriermon and Guilmon began chasing BlackGatomon.

"Hey at least Guilmon might have saved our lives. It's only a matter of time before they poison us."

"Well, there's one use for a dino-like digimon." Miyuki chuckled, "He can be our taste tester."

"Yeah but I have a feeling, he wouldn't leave anything for us." Henry chuckled before Terriermon's voice interrupted the three tamers.

"Hey I'm hungry."

"But you just ate!" Henry cried but a small smile could be seen on his face as the two younger digimon calmed down. BlackGatomon took this opportunity to place herself on top of Miyuki's shoulder, hissing at the two digimon playfully.

"And your point is?"

"I'm hungry too Miyuki." The small Virus digimon yawned as Terriermon ran up to Henry and placed himself on his shoulder much like BlackGatomon.

"You gluttonous cat, you're always hungry." Miyuki sighed but scratched her digimon's chin affectionately. "Well it is getting late, we should get some dinner while we're at it. See you guys tomorrow I guess?" Miyuki asked while both boys smiled and nodded at her.

"Yeah, that sounds good, I could still use some tips with this whole tamer business." Takato chuckled nervously while Miyuki gave him a kind smile.

"Don't worry, despite what you think, you're doing pretty good so far."

"I'll walk you home." Henry offered, surprising both Miyuki and her digimon. "It's the least I can—"

"You don't need to." Miyuki quickly said, shutting up Henry. "I mean, we live in the opposite direction so um yeah, gotta go." And without another word, Miyuki quickly left the digimon hideout praying that Henry wouldn't try to follow her, she didn't want her dad to see her with anyone else besides her digimon.

"That was close wasn't it…" BlackGatomon muttered as the tamer finally slowed down into a walk once she was out of the park. "Miyuki…what would you do if he—"

"No one has ever been to my house and I plan on making sure that never changes." Miyuki hissed out before she sighed heavily. "Sorry that was a bit uncalled for but…please don't bring up subjects like that. They'll never happen anyways." The Virus digimon stayed silent before rubbing her head affectionately towards her tamer.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright."

"I hope so…" Miyuki muttered as she came to her house, wincing as she heard a beer bottle breaking and her father swearing. "I really do…."

* * *

"Henry, time for dinner!" Childish voice laughed as a small girl of seven opened the door to Henry's room and smiled as she saw Terriermon standing stiff as a doll on her bed. "Terriermon!" She laughed as she went to pet the supposedly stuffed animal, not noticing Henry's amused look.

"Careful Suzie, you'll rub off all his fur." The small girl only huffed as she reluctantly let go of the digimon and smiled happily as she skipped out of the room.

"No I won't, cuz it's Terriermon!" And without another word, Suzie closed the door to Henry's room, leaving him alone with his digimon.

"Alright she's gone now Terriermon." Henry laughed as his digimon let go of pose and relaxed on Henry's bed.

"Not soon enough." Knowing that his parents would come up to his room if he didn't come down soon enough, Henry began walking towards the door before pausing. HE turned around and faced his digimon with a slight frown on his face.

"Hey Terriermon—"

"I know, I know. That wasn't very nice." The digimon sighed and Henry could only chuckle at his digimon's answer.

"No it wasn't but that's not it…" Henry's voice turned somber and Terriermon quickly gave him his attention as his Tamer gave him a pointed look. "If you digivolved into your champion level, even Suzie wouldn't believe that you're a stuffed animal. You wouldn't be able to stay here anymore." Terriermon looked like he wanted to roll his eyes so he did the next best thing; he raised his abnormally large ears and stretched out his arms.

"Henry how many times do I have to tell you? I won't digivolve. But even if I did digivolve, I would probably still be small like BlackGatomon."

"Or not and I wouldn't like to take that chance." Terriermon huffed but muttered

"Fine." Henry smiled at his digmon's answer as he reached for the door knob.

"And that qualified as rude." Before the Blue haired tamer could walk out of the room, Terriermon spoke up again.

"Wait Henry…"

"What is it?" The tamer asked closing the door that he had just opened moments ago.

"Well….it's about that girl…Miyuki…." Henry sighed heavily as he felt a faint blush appear on his cheeks.

"Terriermon, how many times did I tell you, Miyuki is just a classmate and I don't have feelings for her like that." This time, it was Terriermon's turn to smirk.

"Yeah because that blush is so helping your argument." Henry groaned at his digimon and opened the door once more.

"I'm not going to listen to this. I'll bring you food—"

"I overheard BlackGatomon muttering how she wanted to kill Miyuki's father for leaving her a bruise." That caught Henry's attention and he could stare at Terriermon as the digimon continued. "And she muttered something about being drunk most the time. Would that be the reason why Miyuki smelled really weird?" Henry could only sigh heavily as he ran his hand through his hair. "Henry?"

"M-montai Terriermon." Henry chuckled nervously, as he opened the door. "I'll save you some dumplings. I know how much you love them." Without saying another word, Henry closed the door behind him but stood still on the other side of the door, replaying Terriermon's words in his mind.

_BlackGatomon is pretty protective of Miyuki….so much that it wouldn't be that hard to believe that she would carry out her threat, but I'm sure Miyuki wouldn't let it go that far. Maybe he was just drunk that one night and might have given her a bruise then. There's no reason to assume that she's being abused._ Henry argued to himself as he walked down the steps. _So why did she seem in a hurry to go home without you?_

* * *

_**Miyuki's POV**_

"I never thought I would buy so much makeup when I was younger." I muttered as I carefully applied some foundation on a forming bruise on my cheek. "And that shit's expensive."

"Well at least they cover the bruises well enough and you don't look like a clown like those women down the streets." My virus digimon commented as she curled up on my bed waiting for me to finish my makeup. "Seriously Miyuki you have to stop—"

"Gatomon please! I don't ask much of you so could you at least do this one thing for me and drop it." I snapped before immediately feeling guilty. "Sorry, I shouldn't snap like that…."

"Hey you're allowed to snap, I mean you went through quite a beating yesterday. You sure you don't want to see the school nurse for your cuts?" BlackGatomon asked as she sat up and looked at me with worry. I gave her a soft smile as I patted her head.

"Don't worry, I patched them up nice and well. Luckily I don't have PE so none of the girls can ask questions." I smiled before I finished applying the last of the foundation. "Alright I think that's enough. Let's get going. I don't want to miss any more lectures than I have." BlackGatomon quickly jumped off the bed and stood on the window still.

"You still want me to keep Guilmon company?" I smiled at her frown.

"You always know what's on my mind. I'll meet you after school so please try to stay out of trouble." Giving me a mock salute, BlackGatomon quickly jumped down the ledge and ran towards the park where Guilmon was hiding. "Alright, now to get to school on time…" I muttered as I slowly opened my bedroom door to check if the coast was clear. "Without getting him angry…."

"Hey you look a bit different today." Henry commented as I took my seat behind him just as the bell rang. "Did you cut your hair?"

"Nope, your eyes must be going Henry." I chuckled nervously as I cursed BlackGatomon for telling me that it wasn't noticeable. The store ran out of my usual makeup so I had to do with the store brand until they got some more of my regular makeup. "Nothing's different about me."

"So where's BlackGatomon?" Henry whispered as the teacher came into the room, and began to take roll. "Terriermon said he didn't sense her when you came to school."

"I'm having her keep an eye on Guilmon since he's just a baby. Not to mention, we don't want a repeat of yesterday even though he may have saved our lives, HERE!" I called out as the teacher called out my name.

"Do you really think she won't start a fight?" Henry asked, looking worried. "I mean, she looked like she was ready to slit Renamon's throat yesterday." I sighed heavily as I lowered my eyes.

I mean yes, BlackGatomon was a virus digimon so some of her thoughts were a bit on the dark side but she knew when she went overboard. Not to mention I know she doesn't fight without a very good reason….most of the time.

"Just because she's a virus type doesn't mean she out to slit every digimon's throat. She just has a hard time controlling her emotions and when it comes to my safety…well the gloves are off so to speak. However, she knows that Guilmon isn't a threat to me or her so I know she won't fight him. I trust her." Henry stayed silent for a while before he gave me a small smile.

"Well, I can see why you're a tamer. You really do know what you're doing." I nearly gave him a humorless laugh.

"trust me, I really don't. I'm just trying to figure out why Gatomon and the rest of the digimon are here, what's their purpose….what are they looking for."

"Mrs. Ackerman would you like to share with the class what you were discussing about with Henry? I'm sure we would all love to know the juicy gossip that seems to be much more interesting than my lecture." The teacher huffed out and I see the growing blush on Henry's cheeks.

"Sure. We were just discussing how multitasking is now part of our generation and that we should practice it more." The entire class went silence while the teacher went red in the face.

"Outside now Ackerman."

* * *

"You know, you shouldn't agitate the teacher so much." Henry scolded me as class finally ended, with me standing outside the class the entire time. "You'll get behind in class."

"Are you forgetting? I solved that math problem in my head within seconds a couple days ago." I huffed as I slammed my locker closed. "Skipping a day or two won't kill my grade. Besides, I want to see Gatomon really soon so can we hurry on up and get a move on?" I asked as Henry took out a "plushie" from his locker. I could hear some girls giggling as they walked by but none of us said anything.

"You sure are in a hurry…"

"It's just….I just have a bit of a bad feeling that's all." I sighed as I took out my digivice and stared at it.

"That reminds me, I saw you creating a shield with your digivice yesterday when Renamon attacked. How did you do it? I can barely figure mine out." Henry asked as he took out his digivice as Terriermon stretched out and climbed onto Henry's shoulder, smiling brightly at me.

"Hi Miyuki!"

"Hello Terriermon and to answer your question….well, I tweaked with it." I answered as I pressed a button on my digivice and immediately a home screen appeared. "The only reason why I was able to use a shield was because of the extra data Gatomon collected."

"Collected?" Henry asked, a bit confused as Terriermon looked at my digivice in awe.

"We fight other digimon that have bio-merged in the city. We don't delete them permanently though unless they're violent and even then Gatomon doesn't collect all of their data."

"I'm a bit lost." Henry sighed as the two of us began walking out of the school, waiting for the newest tamer to show up. "Your digimon can selectively collect data?"

"Uh-huh. It took a bit of work but Gatomon can take bits of data from her opponent and she can either store it in herself or in the digivice which I then turn it into something else like a shield." I smiled as I pressed the data app and immediately a large screen of a storage room appeared. "I keep the excess data I don't need in here and if Gatomon ever needs an extra boost, I give her some of the data."

"What about the rest of the data?" Henry asked as he looked a bit sick, "Where does it go?"

"Back to the digital world where they can recollect the data again." I answered. "Gatomon basically takes enough data from them to revert them back to their rookie forms and since rookies don't really last long in the real world, they go back." I could see Henry's relieved face while Terriermon awed once more.

"That's really neat! What else can your digivice do?" I chuckled at the bunny-like digimon, tickling it's chin.

"Not much else really. I've been trying to add an attack option but without enough data, I don't think that'll be possible soon."

"Well, at least you're prepared to defend yourself and as my sensei likes to say, the best offense is a good defense."

"You're starting to sound like Gatomon." I laughed, recalling similar words when I developed the shield. "Minus the cursing—"

"Miyuki!" BlackGatomon's voice rang out on my digivice before her face appeared on the screen. "Miyuki please tell me you're out of class."

"Yeah. Why? Did something happen?" I asked, already fearing the worst. Did a digimon appeared and the two digimon were fighting alone? Did they come across that other tamer?

"Well….you want the good news or bad news?"

"Bad news so we can feel better later." Terriermon replied for me as BlackGatomon raised an eyebrow at Henry and Terriermon.

"Gatomon, the news please?" Sighing heavily, my digimon answered me,

"Well, Guilmon sensed a digimon nearby and well, Takato and I can't stop him and what's worse I think it's Renamon he senses." I groaned as I slapped my hand to my forehead. Out of all the things to happen and wasn't Takato supposed to wait for us?

"Where are you, we'll be heading right over." I said as I pulled up the GPS app and a bright red dot glowed bright about a couple blocks away from the park, heading towards the underground parking lot to the mall.

"Underground parking lot it seems. I don't know why this bitch is so intent on fighting. But I'm going to bring her down a few pegs." BlackGatomon growled as Henry and I began running towards the parking lot, hoping to make it on time.

"No deleting. As much as I would love to teach her a lesson, just try to keep Guilmon safe alright?" Grudgingly, my virus digimon muttered a soft ok before Terriermon spoke up.

"Hey wait what was the good news then?"

"Oh that. Guilmon and I manage to safely avoid these men in hazmat and black suits." I wanted to slap my head again.

"That's not exactly good news either you know." I huffed as I dodged several kids, shouting out apologizes to them as I continued to run with Henry hot on my heels. "That means someone knows about you guys."

"Whatever, we can talk about that later! Right now—get down Guilmon!" Immediately the connection was lost and I gripped onto my digivice tighter.

_Please be alright Gatomon. I don't know what I'll do if I lose you…._

"It's just up ahead." Henry cried as Terriermon made his way onto Henry's head, making it much easier for the tamer to run.

"We can't go without a day of fighting can we." I huffed as I slammed open the side door, as Henry shouted,

"What's going on in here?!"Easily I could see both the red haired girl and Takato staring at us in shock—mostly relief from Takato—and the three digimon ready to fight, not that they haven't already.

"About time you showed up Miyuki!" My digimon hissed as I ran towards her, "And don't worry, I don't have a scratch on me."

"I'll see it when I believe it." I muttered before sighing out of relief. "Thank goodness."

"Thank god the two of you are here." Takato shouted in relief as well as he ran up to the both of us.

"Oh please," the red haired tamer sneered as she took a look at Terriermon. "You honestly think that weenie bunny rabbit could take on Renamon. Even that little kitten had trouble." I could feel Gatomon stiffen up in anger at the tamer's words.

"Who are you calling a weenie!" Terriermon cried out as he stepped down and placed him miniature hands on his small body, glaring at the tamer. "Henry, I think that qualifies as rude."

"That seems to be going on around lately." Henry muttered as he too glared at the red head tamer. "There's something that Miyuki and I don't understand. It's true that on the net, digimon are meant to fight but that doesn't mean they have to fight in the real world. The digimon are here for a reason other than fighting, something they can't get in the digital world."

"Well, when you figure it out, let me know." The female tamer scoffed as she returned her focus on the battle between Renamon and Guilmon. "Until then, Renamon. You know what I expect." The fox like digimon stood straighter before jumping high into the air.

"I understand Rika!"

"Shit!" I cried out as I saw Guilmon running towards Renamon. "Gatomon—"

"Damn it Terriermon are you suicidal!" BlackGatomon screeched out as she squirmed out of my grasp and ran towards Guilmon just as Terriermon bumped into him.

"Gatomon!" I screamed out as I saw Renamon already unleashing her fatal attack and while I knew Gatomon's tail ring would protect her to an extent, I didn't know if she could protect the smaller digimon.

"Terriermon no!" Henry screamed as he ran towards his digimon before his digivice began to glow.

"A digivolution!?" I gasped in awe as the area where Terriermon was moments ago began to glow bright white. "But how? There shouldn't a reason why he should digivolve!"

_Digimon only digivolve when they either collected enough data or someone ELSE is in danger! Hardly any digimon I know of digivolve on their own out of the blue like this! This is not good. If he was forced to digivolve then he could be out of control! _I thought as I covered my eyes to avoid the blinding glare. Once the cloud of smoke started to clear up, a larger bunny silhouette could be seen and once the area was free of durst, Terrier—Gargomon, was standing in Terriermon's place.

"Something tells me that there's going to be a lot of bullets flying around as I took out my digivice to get information on the newly evolved digimon.

_Champion level. His attacks are Gargo laser and—_I couldn't finish my thought as Terri—Gargomon began firing his revolver hands with no control whatsoever.

"Miyuki take cover!" Henry shouted as both him and Takato ducked behind a car, watching as the digimon went on a rampage.

"That laughter is so not helping him." I muttered as Gargomon began laughing uncontrollably. "Gatomon! Revert him back to his rookie form! He's not ready for that kind of power just yet!" I shouted to my digimon as I dove in between two cars as Gargomon fired at me.

"On it!" The only other champion digimon shouted as she ran towards him just as Renamon jumped down on him and began to claw at his eyes. "Hold him still Renamon!"

"I'm trying!" The golden digimon grunted as Gargomon began firing blindly nearly hitting Gatomon.

"Blinding him won't help either!" Gatomon hissed as she raised her paw at the uncontrollable digimon. "_**Lightning Paw!**_" Before her attack could land on the Champion digimon, Gargomon swung his arm and slammed her away.

"This is so wrong!" I heard Henry shout before peeking out from my hideout. "It's like he was never Terriermon in the first place."

"That's because he was forced to digivolve!" I shouted back, surprising Henry and Takato. "Gatomon has seen digimon digivolve and she said the ones who lose control are the ones who were forced to digivolve or given power that they weren't ready for just yet!" As I looked back to the battle I saw that during the struggle, Gargomon had also thrown off Renamon and was heading straight for Rika, pointing his gun at her.

"Fuck!" I cursed as I looked back to my own digimon and Renamon as they barely regain consciousness. "Hope this works! SHIELD!" I shouted as I pointed my digivice towards Rika just as Gargomon fired his weapon. Thankfully, the digital shield appeared just in time and deflected the bullets. "Get the fuck out of there!" I shouted as I ran towards Gargomon, picking up a bended pipe that I luckily found. "I'll handle this!"

"Miyuki no!" Several voices shouted out as Gargomon turned on me instead.

_Well…._I thought as I stared down the barrels of Gargomon's gun in surprise _That plan really wasn't well thought out was it._

* * *

**And this is the end of my new story. Please review and tell me what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Digital Monsters

**Summary: Digimon, a simple card game that many found harmless. After all, no one would ever think that they could come to life and cause havoc. The same when for Miyuki as she started to play the popular card game. It was her only escape from the abusive live she had at home, but she never thought her wish to have a guardian angel and friends to call her own would come true. After meeting Takato, Henry, and Rika along with their own respective digimon she thought all was well until life decided to screw with her and her friends. Now she must find a way to protect her home, family and friends all the while trying not to die. Maybe it wasn't such an innocent game as she thought it was.**

**Thoughts: **_Hey _

**Speaking: **"Digimon everywhere!"

**Attacks: **_**Hyper speed!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, just my character Miyuki**

* * *

_Last Time_

"_That's because he was forced to digivolve!" I shouted back, surprising Henry and Takato. "Gatomon has seen digimon digivolve and she said the ones who lose control are the ones who were forced to digivolve or given power that they weren't ready for just yet!" As I looked back to the battle I saw that during the struggle, Gargomon had also thrown off Renamon and was heading straight for Rika, pointing his gun at her._

"_Fuck!" I cursed as I looked back to my own digimon and Renamon as they barely regain consciousness. "Hope this works! SHIELD!" I shouted as I pointed my digivice towards Rika just as Gargomon fired his weapon. Thankfully, the digital shield appeared just in time and deflected the bullets. "Get the fuck out of there!" I shouted as I ran towards Gargomon, picking up a bended pipe that I luckily found. "I'll handle this!"_

"_Miyuki no!" Several voices shouted out as Gargomon turned on me instead._

_Well….I thought as I stared down the barrels of Gargomon's gun in surprise. That plan really wasn't well thought out was it._

* * *

_**Miyuki's POV**_

"Miyuki!" I heard Gatomon's voice shout out as Gargomon's gun aimed straight at me. Deciding that later on I would think before I act, I ducked to my right just before he fired and hit his arm, making his aim go upwards instead. However, my strength wasn't even on a rookie digimon's level so he swung his arm back and I felt myself go flying and next thing I knew my whole body ached.

"Ok, next time think things VERY thoroughly" I groaned in pain before hearing Gatomon curse.

"You son of a bitch! I don't care if you're Henry's Digimon! You're going down!" I opened my eyes—when had I closed them—to see Gatomon being thrown like a rag doll towards the other side.

"Gatomon!" I cried out before wincing in pain. When I looked back up again I was staring down Gargomon's guns and this time I had a feeling I wouldn't get out of it so easily. Especially since my shield takes up at least half an hour to recharge again.

"Miyuki!" I heard Henry cry before Tatako's voice cut in.

"Gulimon!" A growl later, a red blur plowed into Gargomon and sent him flying into the cement wall. Releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding, I held my chest in relief as I saw Gulimon lying on top of a dazed Gargomon.

"That was close." I muttered shakily as I stood up as both of the boys ran towards me. "That was really close.

"You stupid tamer!" Gatomon hissed as she jumped onto me before clinging on tightly to me. "I thought you were a goner…."

"Don't worry," I laughed lightly as I gave her a hug back. "I'm alright…"

"Miyuki! Are—"

"She's alright, don't worry. Now keep away." Gatomon hissed at the two boys and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Gatomon, please be nice. I am alright after all. But more importantly…." I turned my head over towards Rika where I could see her terrified face before it morphed back into the stoic face she wore before. Renamon watched from the distance before she disappeared into the shadow once Rika was out of danger.

"Rika—" Without letting me finish, the red haired girl turned around and left the underground parking without uttering another word.

"Do you think she's alright?" Takato asked as he towards Rika's retreating figure before I sighed heavily.

"Well I would think she's physically fine but coming to near death like that…I'm pretty sure even a cold hearted girl like her would need a couple of days to recuperate." I muttered before noticing the abnormal shaking in my hands. "And I'm no exception."

"Sorry…." I heard Gargomon muttered sadly as he sluggishly stood up and looked ashamed at himself.

"I think this conversation would be better if we take it somewhere else." Gatomon hissed as her ears flicked. "I hear police cars coming this way."

"Right, let's get out of here." Henry muttered, as the three of us, six if you included our digimon, scrambled to get out of the parking lot and to a safe and disclose environment.

"Well, who knew Terriormon had it in him…I mean sorry." Takato muttered as he saw the grim look on Henry's face. The three of us managed to hide Gargomon well enough to escape to the park where Takato hid Gulimon. "Don't be that hard on yourself, it's not like Gargomon actually hurt anyone—"

"Physically but—"

"Gatomon, please drop it." I sighed as my own digimon refused to let Gargomon off the hook for nearly shooting at me. "I'm alright and it was an accident." Leaning against a nearby tree Henry sighed heavily as he took Gatomon's words to heart. Off to the side, Gulimon and Gargomon were both standing on their hands trying anything they could to get Gargomon to de-digivolve. Of course they had asked me if I knew something but I was stumped as they were. After all, ever since Salamon digivolved to BlackGatomon, she hasn't been able to change back.

"Look Takatomon, I can walk on my hands!" Gulimon's voice grunted out as the red dinosaur digimon walked shakily to his tamers on his hands before falling onto his back.

"It's easier if you cheat." Gargomon shakily grunted as he leaned against as tree much like his tamer only his world was upside down.

"Too bad the digivice didn't give us an instruction manual on how to de-digivolve our own digimon." I sighed heavily as Gatomon mischievously jumped down my shoulder and began to tickle Gargomon to make him fall over. "I've been trying to get Gatomon de-digivolve back to Salamon since she was so cuter then—"

"I was not Cute!" I continued on as if I hadn't heard Gatomon's shout.

"—she is now but I guess it could have been worse. I mean at least she didn't get that much bigger."

"Lucky." Henry sighed before giving Gargomon a small smile as he groaned.

"Can I stop now? This is a pain in the neck…"

"Not yet, since we have no idea how to turn you back, we're going to try any way possible." I explained as Gargomon laughed as Gatomon continued to tickle him.

"I can't take you back home if you look like this." Henry sighed once more, "You're too big."

"Compared to the small bunny he was before, you got a point." Takato chuckled before his face looked thoughtful. "I know Gatomon's gonna blow a gasket but the only other person who really knows about digimon is that girl, Rika right? Why don't we ask—"

"Fuck no gogglehead!" Gatomon hissed angrily at Takato who wisely stepped away from the virus feline. "We're not going to her. She nearly tried to kill me and your digimon! Or are your goggles too tight for you to remember properly!"

"Gatomon, language." I tried scolding my digimon but to no avail. She never really listens to me when it comes to my safety. "Sorry, I think we should go before she scars you for life with her vocabulary. Not to mention probably anything will set her off right now."

"I'm not that—" This time I covered her mouth before any more profanities could escape. Henry chuckled at our behavior as well as Takato.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad that we have you to help us out. You're literally a life savior." I blushed a bit at the comment before muttering out,

"But I really haven't done anything yet…."

"Are you kidding me? You like amazing today! I don't know what I could have done if you and Gatomon weren't with me." Takato smiled and I could see Gatomon's eyes soften at the statement.

"Geez, now you're really making me embarrassed." I muttered, before turning around hastily so the boy couldn't see my extremely red face. "I guess I'll see you guys at school. Or if anything when a digimon appears." Without another word, I quickly exited the park and started my journey towards my house where hopefully my father decided to stay sober.

"You know, I still can't help but wonder what made bunnymon digivolve. I mean I understand the danger part of it but…" I looked down to see Gatomon's puzzled face before I began to scratch her head trying my best to calm her thoughts.

"My thoughts exactly. Usually Digimon evolve if there's danger. Mostly towards another digimon or in your guys case us tamers. So for Terriormon to digivolve on his own when Henry's life wasn't in danger was strange. And because of that he was unable to control his power and led to him nearly shooting me and that Rika girl."

"But what I don't understand is how he got the power to digivolve." Gatomon hissed, but it was too soft to be even considered a hissed. "Power like that isn't easily obtained not unless a really powerful digimon was involve and trust me, I would know if there was a sovereign in the real world." I hummed in thought as I continued to walk down the sidewalks, expertly dodging people and making sure no one suspected Gatomon of being anything different besides a cat.

"Maybe it was just a freak accident, who knows but for now let's not worry about it." I chuckled as Gatomon let out a purr as I scratched one of her rather sensitive spots—right behind her ears.

"Whatever you say….whatever you say."

* * *

"So I think the de-digivolving was a success?" I giggled as Henry and I walked out of our class room once the school bell rang. Even though Henry's eyes had small bags underneath them, he still wore a smile on his face as soon as he saw me at the beginning of class. Of course I wanted to ask him more but with an already annoyed look coming from the professor I decided to keep it for myself until class was over.

"Yeah, so I guess we have one way of de-digivolving our digimon. Just make them stand upside down for about five hours." I snorted as we reached our lockers and pulled out the respective items we would need.

"Well it's better than nothing. Maybe I should get Gatomon to try that and see if it'll work on her. Hello Terriormon. How was the locker today?" I smiled at the bunny like digimon as Henry pulled him out.

"Horrible! It smelled like gym socks if you ask me." Terriormon complained as he climbed onto Henry's shoulder.

"My locker doesn't smell like that!"

"That's what you think." Terriormon retorted as the three of us left the school grounds. Before we could get even near the park, Henry hummed in thought.

"What's on your mind?" I asked as he suddenly stopped in mid-step.

"It's just…you said you've been a tamer for a while right?" I nodded, "Well it's just….whenever there seemed to be a fight I haven't seen you taken out any modifying cards. And I was wondering if you had any or just don't prefer them." At that point I looked away embarrassed at Henry's assessment.

"Um…I don't use any because one, I don't have any, and two because I don't have any I use the new system that I developed to make Gatomon stronger….although even then I'm limited…" I muttered as I hung my head in defeat.

The only reason why I didn't have any cards in the first place was probably the most common reason why people can't buy anything they want; money. I don't get much allowance from my father and my brother sends money back through my account which I can't touch until I'm eighteen. So the money I do have usually goes to food or clothing.

"Why don't we get you some cards then?" I looked up to see Henry smiling at me as he gave out his hand for me to take. "It'll probably be a lot easier on Gatomon if she could get some modifications in fighting. And not to mention I'm sure she would rather have you use that extra data to defend yourself rather than making her more powerful."

"Don't let her hear you say that." I chuckled as I took his hand and let him drag me a bit before letting go and following him towards the center of the city, "That's practically calling her useless."

"I'll make sure to remember that." Henry laughed before noticing a familiar brunette wearing a blue short sleeve jacket standing in front of two other boys; one of them was giving Takato a modifying card.

"Um…should we talk to him later?" I asked as the three boys smiled and laughed at each other—well Takato didn't much—and I didn't want to interrupt him.

"We could probably talk to him after we get you your cards." Henry smiled as he opened the door to one of the city's most popular game store of all. "A beginners pack should help you a bit." He smiled as he took out a small packet of digimon cards and gave it to me. I turned it around and my eyes bulged out of its sockets. I didn't have that much money with me at the moment, scratch that I will never have enough money for that with the current flow of money I get.

"Um….is there….something less expensive?" I squeaked out as I placed the deck of cards back to its original spot, avoiding eye contact with Henry. I heard him chuckle before placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, I think there are some cards over there that should be cheaper. You can look if you want. I have to buy myself some stuff as well so don't worry if you think you're taking too long."

"Momenti Miyuki." Terriormon added, smiling as he hung off his tamer's shoulder before adjusting himself as Henry walked over to the deck of cards with interest. Taking his advice I went over to the used section to see if I could find a worthy card to use. Honesty I had no idea what was about to take place.

* * *

"So Henry, got you a beginner's set? That's so cool." Takato smiled as he walked besides me and Henry once we had finished our business in the game store. I blushed bright red as I held a new package of digimon modifying cards in my hands.

"Y-yeah. Not that I needed it!" Both Takato and Henry chuckled at my reaction—even Terriormon didn't spare me—before Takato sighed.

"Well at least you have useful cards. All the cards I have are completely useless. They're mostly hand me downs from my friend Kazu."

"Well at least you had cards so you know the power behind them." I chuckled before a thunderous clap caught the attention of Terriormon as he raised his ears.

"What's wrong Terriormon?" Henry asked, stopping right in the middle of the sidewalk looking at his digimon with confusion.

"Um guys…" I muttered as I stared wide eye at the floating digital field—that looked a lot like a fog cloud—that had just appearing several yards away from us. "That's not normal is it…"

"I'm pretty sure normal things don't start coming towards us…" Takato gulped as he took a step back as the cloud began to fly towards us. "Should we run?" Without ushering another word, I turned around and pushed the two boys as the digital field began getting closer.

"Running sounds like a good idea right now!" Not giving much about the other pedestrians, I pushed our way out of the crowded area and began going towards the secluded part of the neighborhood. "Run faster damn it! It's catching up!"

"I would if Terriormon wasn't choking me!" Henry shouted back as Terriormon clutched onto his tamer as tight as he could without falling off.

"God damn it, why a digital field?!" I growled out as we made a sharp turn to cross an alleyway and went to an even more secluded part of the city. "Not to mention, how the hell are people missing a huge cloud floating towards us?"

"Wait what's a digital field?! And why is it chasing us?" Takato huffed as he tried to keep his pace up with us—no wonder he had low marks in gym class, he was really out of shape.

"You pick a stupid time to ask questions." Terriormon shouted as the three of us made another sharp turn and Terriormon almost lost his grip.

"For once I agree with you." Henry shouted back before groaning in annoyance. "It's still following us! Quick, we need to split up. Takato go on the bridge and Miyuki stay with me." Both Takato and I nodded as a bridge came closer to us. Immediately, Takato sprinted towards the bridge as Henry and I continued to run down the deserted sidewalk.

"It's still going after you and Miyuki, Henry!" Takato cried and I couldn't help but peek over my shoulder. I nearly yelped in surprise as the cloud was getting even closer to us. Quickly I took out my Digivice and saw the red dot that represented Gatomon coming closer towards me and she wasn't alone.

"Gatomon's on her way here and I think Gulimon's with her too! Meet up with her and follow her! She'll know where we are!" I shouted before we got too far. "SO what's the plan now?!" I panted as I followed Henry as we entered a construction zone.

"I think it's time we should hide." Terriormon chimed in as the cloud began to seep into the construction site.

"You're full of ideas today aren't you!"

"Over there! Maybe we can cut across before the field materializes!" I shouted as I jumped over the 'do not enter' sign and began sprinting across the forbidden area with Henry and Terriormon in tow.

"Damn it we're not going to make it!" Henry shouted as the fog that always came with the digital field began to spread out before us, trapping us inside the digital field.

"Fuck! Take cover!" I shouted as the fog began to settle in more thoroughly. "It's gonna bio-merge—ahh!" I screamed as a bright light shot down just a couple of feet before Henry and I, sending us flying. I felt a pair of slim but muscular arm wrap around me as we slammed into the wall due to the brute force the digimon had to use in order to bio-merge into our world.

"Are you ok?" Henry asked as the two of us shakily stood up to face the digimon that had decided to visit the real world.

"I'm fine. But—Henry…Henry?" I asked as I saw Henry's horrified face as he face the digimon's silhouette form as the cloud of smoke began to clear up. Turning my head towards the digimon I couldn't help but whistle impressively. "That's a pretty power champion digimon we have on our hands…"

"Miyuki! Are you ok?" Gatomon asked as landed next to me, her eyes dilating into slits as she saw the white ape like digimon that stood before us.

"Terriormon…" The gorilla digimon growled as Takato and Gulimon finally reached us.

"Um that's Gorillamon, beast digimon Champion level." Takato read off his digivice as a picture of the digimon appeared on his screen.

"Hi Gorillamon," Terriormon smiled as he stood up to the digimon, "It's been a long time. Gah!" Terriormon cried out as Gatomon grabbed the scruff of his neck and pulled him out of harm's way as the beast digimon threw a steel beam at him.

"Ok take cover!" I shouted as I pushed Takato away only to notice that Henry was running towards the digimon that could easily break several of his bones with a flick of his wrist.

"Gorillamon! Stop it! Don't you remember me?"

"Henry! Are you mental?!" I screamed as Takato and I rushed back towards Henry as he continued to make no sense.

"We played the game together!" Instead of acknowledging Henry, the gorilla digimon roared out, beating its fists—well one fist since the other arm was a cannon—against its chest. "Listen, I won't let Terriormon fight you. So leave him alone! This isn't the game!"

"He can't really tell anything apart right now!" Gatomon hissed, "So he probably still thinks we're in the digital world or the game as you humans like to call it. And no he can't go back that easily. Once they bio-merge it's nearly impossible for them to return unless they're very weak or killed." Gatomon explain before Henry could open his mouth.

"I don't think he's listening…" Terriormon muttered before Gulimon charged towards the beat digimon.

"Gulimon!" Takato cried as the ape digimon quickly knocked the younger virus digimon down without much thought.

"Quick, let's get somewhere safe!" I shouted as I pushed the two boys towards the only set of stairs in the skeletal building. "Gatomon! Help out Gulimon!"

"Already on it." She hissed as she ran towards the towering digimon. "_**Lightning Paw!**_"

"No fair." Terriormon huffed in annoyance as he saw his fellow digimon engaging into a fight with the more powerful digimon.

"Don't even think about it!" Henry snapped as we reached the second floor were we hopefully would be safe from the fight.

"Why does Gulimon and Gatomon—"

"IT'S **BLACK**GATOMON DAMN IT!"

"get to have all the fun?!" Terriormon asked his tamer who gave him a rather stern look.

"I told you before! I don't want you to fight!"

"Tell that to Gorillamon!"

"He's got a point." Takato meekly said before turning his attention back to the fight.

"Let go of Gulimon you monkey!" I heard Gatomon shouted before she grunted in pain. I looked down to see Gulimon holding onto a pillar as Gorillamon pulled on his tail and was in the process of retreating his armor arm and was taking aim at us.

"That's it! Ahh!" Terriormon cried out as he jumped from the second floor and used his ears to glide towards the beast digimon, slapping him in the head. However, Gorillamon had his cannon all fired up and his powerful attack shot out towards us.

"Take cover!" I screamed as the attack destroyed part of the floor. The blast sent the three of us flying in opposite directions and as I landed, I began to roll off the unfinished edge of the floor. Quickly I grabbed onto the ledge—letting go of my digivice and newly bought cards—and tried to pull myself up.

"Miyuki! Are you ok?!" I heard Takato yell out before crying out in pain.

"I'm fine, just hanging you know!" I grunted as a stray piece of pipe sliced my cheek. "What about you and Henry?!"

"A couple of scratches and bruises but nothing to serious!"

"Bunny blast!" I heard Terriormon shout before hearing Gorillamon scream in pain.

"Terriormon! Stop fighting!"

_Like that's an option now!_ I thought as I felt the strength in my arms starting to slip away. _We need all the digimon we can! I can't upgrade Gatomon right now and the only one to digivolve into a champion is Terriormon! Although that could be bad if he can't control his evolved form like last time…_

Just then, the steel floor I was holding onto started to creak and I couldn't help but feel nervous at the sound.

"Um….guys! A little help here!" I shouted as my ledge started to bend even further.

"Shit Miyuki! Hang on!" Henry shouted before Takato's voice interjected.

"Henry! The gap's too big! You won't be able to jump across!"

"But how else are we going to save Miyuki!"

"Help the damn digimon!" I screamed as the ledge gave another jerk. Below me, I could hear our digimon struggling against Gorillamon and without my digivice, there wasn't a way to help my own digimon. "You're the only ones with Digivices and modifying cards! The faster you beat him the fast you can help—wah!" I screamed as I nearly lost my grip. "Hurry!"

"Hang on Miyuki!" Gatomon snarled out before grunting. "Hurry up you tamers! My own is hanging for her life!" Concentrating on the little strength I had left, I didn't hear the rest of the battle, nor Henry demonstrating his ability to use nearly any modifying cards. I didn't even hear Gorillamon scream in pain as he nearly received a devastating blow from the three digimon. I only heard his pained cries as he exploded into data seeing that was when I finally lost my grip.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed as I felt myself dropping down to the dangerous pile of steel bars and pipes below me and faintly hearing the cries of the other digimon and tamers as they saw me fall. However, before I could impale myself on the dangerous spikes, two muscular clawed arms grabbed me and the two of us fell a little bit away from the spikes seeing as the momentum pushed us out of harm's way.

"Miyuki! Are you alright?!" Gatomon cried as I groggily sat up, noticing a dazed Gulimon to the side of me. "You're not hurt anywhere are you?"

"Don't worry. I'm fine. Gulimon saved me." I laughed as Takato and Henry caught up, with Terriormon riding on Henry's shoulder. "Takato you're gonna turn out to be a knight in shining white armor if I'm gonna keep being save by Gulimon. Thank you." At this Takato blushed bright red.

"Ah, that's um well, thanks? I guess?"

"Here, I found your digivice and cards. You're lucky it didn't break." Henry smiled as he handed me my black and silver digivice.

"Yeah, very lucky….but seriously, are we ever gonna take a break from digimon? We have a three day vacation damn it!" Both Henry and Takato laughed as I slumped back to the floor. Gatomon took his opportunity to snuggle up against me and purr happily. I sighed happily as well, welcoming the feeling of having friends and just glad that in the end, we ended up alright.

* * *

"All that happened during the one weekend I was out of town!?" I gasped as Henry told me the adventure he and Takato had during the weekend. I groaned as I slapped my hand against my face. "That sounded so much more exciting than my weekend."

"What did you do then?" Henry laughed as Gulimon and Gatomon entered a fierce game of rock papers and scissors. With both of them having three long claws, it was difficult to make any other hand gestures other than paper.

"Um….visited family that's all." I grumbled as I recalled my weekend. It was probably one of the rarer weekends that my father decided to stop drinking when we went to visit my brother in Los Angeles seeing that he got us concert tickets. Why he didn't get us tickets for the Japan tour, I honestly had no idea but it was a nice change. However, the long flight I could have done without and the hardly face to face contact with my brother could have definitely had some improvement.

"Really? Where?"

"Um….."Before I could come up with a reasonable answer, both Gatomon and Gulimon growled while Terriormon's ear's raised up again.

"Henry! I sense a digimon nearby!" I sighed heavily as I took out my digivice—it seemed that there wasn't a day that we didn't see digimon. Before we could even come up with a plan, Gulimon ran out from the hideaway we were staying at and we were left with no choice but to follow him.

"And you said I had a knack for fighting." My virus digimon chuckled as she ran after him, knowing that I could still follow her.

"We seriously need to figure out why all these digimon are coming." I grumbled as I ran after my digimon, pulling out my glasses as we finally came near the digital field about five blocks away.

"What I want to know is how Terriormon still managed to out run us with those tiny legs of his." Takato panted as he pulled down his goggles as Henry took out his shades. "What do you feed him?"

"Save the random questions for later." I shouted as I ran into the fog, easily hearing the battle inside as Gulimon, Terriormon, and BlackGatomon shouted out their attacks. "We have a digimon to send back. Oh…" I muttered as I stopped in my tracks as I saw Rika standing in the middle of the street looking annoyed at our entrance.

"I knew it had to be you." Henry growled out as he caught up and stood right beside me. Rika only scoffed as she turned her attention back towards the fight.

"This digimon's mine. Why don't you wannabes go somewhere else to play?" My eyes narrowed at her snappy remark but I held my tongue.

"Wannabes?"

"You don't have to be so snarky!" Henry and Takato exclaimed before continued on, "Why are you always making your digimon fight anyways?" This time Rika's eyes narrowed in anger before she scoffed,

"You're starting to sound like a broken record." Without saying another word, she pulled out a modifying card and slid it through her digivice. "Digi-modify, hyper shift activate!" Looking over to Renamon, I saw her struggle to get up ignoring the looks from our digimon and instead glared at the digimon in front of her.

_They both have issues if you ask me_ Gatomon muttered inside my head as she let Renamon pass her before walking calmly towards me, ignoring the surprised looks of the other tamers.

_Well, at least there's something that you and I agree on easily. _ I answered my digimon mentally as I witnessed Renamon using Agumon's frozen wind attack on the dinosaur before she used her Diamond storm to destroy the frozen digimon. _And I'm thankful you're not that blood thirsty. _

_Here, here. _By then the digital field cleared up, revealing the empty street and all us tamers and digimon out in the open.

" Renamon, it's time to go." Rika said, turning around without giving us another glance as they walked towards the opposite direction.

"Hey, wait a minute," Takato called out, surprisingly stopping Rika in her tracks. "Can't we just talk?"

"Yeah I got something to say,"

_Probably nothing good….._

_Gatomon!_

_What you know that's probably true._ Gatomon chuckled in my mind as I rolled my eyes but listened to Rika nonetheless.

"Don't EVER try that again little kids. Renamon and I work alone." I couldn't help but scoff at her behavior. Was that the thanks we get for saving her ass not once but twice?!

"Does that really qualify as a conversation?!" Henry snarled angrily as Rika said nothing and continued walking as if she hadn't heard us.

"I guess that does….."

* * *

_**Third POV**_

Laying on a twin size bed, Miyuki and her digimon stared up at the ceiling pondering at today's events with Rika and her Digimon. Miyuki sighed heavily before turning to her side and smirked at her virus companion.

"You can't assume that she has a good home life and that's the reason she's all snotty and cold Gatomon." Huffing in annoyance, BlackGatomon jumped off the bed and sat on her desk careful not to hit any of her tamer's computer equipment.

"I wasn't even thinking of that." Rolling her eyes and smiling Miyuki turned back to the position she was before, resting her head against her hands.

"You didn't have to. It's written all over your face." Gatomon made another face and Miyuki couldn't help but laugh. "Just like that."

"Oh shut up. Besides, who cares what I think, it's just an assumption. We'll never really know the truth to that Bit—"

"Gatomon…." Sighing heavily, BlackGatomon gave a semi-apologetic look to her tamer.

"Fine…We'll never know the truth to Rika's cold heart unless we ask her or she tells us. Which I don't see happening any time soon. "

"You have a point there." Miyuki sighed as she sat up and placed her hands on her chin in deep thought. "But from personal experience….I want to say that maybe Rika really isn't that cold hearted…she just…."

"Very guarded? Like someone I used to know?" The virus digimon muttered as she gave Miyuki a solemn look. The virus digimon knew what her tamer was talking about. Just before she officially became her partner—with the digivice and whatnot—she had hung around Miyuki for a bit to get to know her.

While she wasn't as cold as a certain red-haired tamer, she wasn't as open to others. She was distant to everyone she met and didn't try to form any kind of relationships fearing that she would be….well…left behind like what happened to her mother, brother and now her father. But after a few life threatening moments and heartfelt talks, BlackGatomon somehow managed to convince Miyuki that she shouldn't be afraid to get hurt. That it was normal to be scared but that since she was here now, she would never leave her side. Was it the same for Rika? Was she fearing of getting to emotionally attached to someone because someone didn't return the feelings?

"Yeah something like that. I mean maybe she doesn't have the relationship we have with any of her family members and even though it seems that Renamon is trying to tell her she won't ever leave her; Rika refuses any sort of relationship. That must be tough….feeling that you can't count on anyone but yourself…even when you want to." Both digimon and tamer stayed silent before BlackGatomon's eyes widen considerably.

"Oh wait; I remembered what I really wanted to talk to you about!" Miyuki raised an eyebrow at her digimon.

"So Rika's behavior wasn't that important?"

"Well it was….to an extent but I remembered back when we saved Renamon and Rika from being Digichow, I sensed another digimon nearby." That caught Miyuki's attention and she sat up straighter.

"Another digimon? Could it be Calumon? The one Henry and Takato met over the weekend?" The virus digimon shook her head before humming in thought.

"No…according to Henry and Takato, Calumon seems to be the type of digimon that loves to play and not spy. If he had seen the two tamers, I'm sure he would have greeted them to try and play again. No this digimon was spying….for what I don't know. But he wasn't that dangerous. He felt like a rookie level digimon." Miyuki closed her eyes and sighed heavily as she thought of different reasons for the spying digimon.

"You want to go after him don't you?" BlackGatomon nodded and Miyuki couldn't help but chuckled as she opened her bedroom window. "Alright, I trust you not to get into too much trouble. Try not to engage into a fight and see if you can see if you can get any info. And if he's harmless..." Miyuki hummed in thought before smiling brightly. "Bring him over to have some dinner…err breakfast since it's kinda late for dinner." Rolling her eyes, BlackGatomon jumped to the window still and smirked at her tamer.

"Gonna try and convert him to the cream puff religion huh?" Miyuki laughed before going back to bed.

"Yup, that's how I'm going to take over the digital world, by creampuffs." Chuckling at her tamer's antics, the feline digimon jumped down from the window still and disappeared into the black night.

"Stay safe Gatomon….stay safe…" Miyuki whispered before turning off her bedroom light and dozed off.

* * *

"Digimon disappearing?" Miyuki asked Takato as the two of them, plus Gulimon stood in an alleyway just close to the school. Miyuki had just recently bought some cream puffs for her digimon to reward her for a long night—she hadn't return just yet—and bought extras just in case her virus partner did manage to convince the digimon to come over. She hadn't been expecting to run into Takato, let alone have the conversation they were having. "What brought this up all of a sudden?"

Rubbing the back of his head nervously, Takato answered the veteran tamer, "Um well…you see." He then proceeded to tell Miyuki of the events that had happened earlier that morning with Gulimon and his concerns for his digimon's wellbeing and waited for Miyuki's answer.

"Well, it's not like I have experience with this either. I mean…Gatomon never showed any signs of disappearing. I mean Digimon CAN just disappear since they aren't from our world and will one day have to leave. But they would have a reason or some sort of external force would have to force them." Miyuki explained to Takato as they decided to start walking. It was getting late and even though her father wouldn't be home until midnight, Miyuki didn't want to take any chances.

"What kind of force?" Miyuki hummed in thought before sighing heavily.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I mean the digital world is already so complex that maybe it's some sort of natural thing that happens or something abnormal is going on. To find out, we would probably have to go all technical and that could take weeks. Here Gulimon, have a cream puff." Miyuki smiled as she dug into her bag and gave the dinosaur digimon a cream puff. It was her share so her digimon couldn't get mad if there was too few for her.

"Yay! Thank you Miyuki!" Both Miyuki and Takato chuckled as Gulimon gulped down the sweet before Takato turned solemn.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just…I mean for as long as I could remember, I loved Digimon and having Gulimon come to me was like a dream come true." Takato explained before sighing heavily."And now that there might be a possibility that Gulimon will leave me…I'm scared. I figured if I knew more about digimon then I could prevent this from happening but I guess there's not really much that we can do…" Miyuki placed a comforting hand on the digimon tamer and smiled.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright."

"Yeah, Calumon told me it's pointless to be scared." Gulimon piped in, catching the attention of both tamers. "It's like trying to ice skate with sausages." Both Takato and Miyuki stayed silent at Gulimon's reasoning before chuckling.

"I guess you're right Gulimon." Takato smiled as he turned towards his digimon. "But I just want to spend as much time as possible with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah really. I'm sure even Miyuki agrees right?" Miyuki nodded and smiled softly at the dino digimon.

"Of course. You're the sweetest digimon out there. I love spending every minute with you."

"Then let's go and play tomorrow all day long!" Gulimon cried happily as he started to walk in front of the tamers. "We can play tag until we drop or eat until we can't move."

"That sounds like a wonderful—Gulimon!" Miyuki cried out as Gulimon's bottom half began to glow white before fading in and out of transparency. Gulimon—somehow oblivious to the sudden change—turned around and titled his head in confusion before his eyes began to unfocused.

"Takato….Miyuki…I feel weird. I must be dreaming again right?"

"Gulimon no!" Takato cried as the transparency began to cover his torso, leaving only his head in the real world so to speak.

"Everything…..is fading to white…." Miyuki turned in all directions to see if there was anything that could be interfering with Gulimon's ability to stay in the real world, but there wasn't anything out of the ordinary that could cause such an event.

"Why is this happening?" Miyuki whispered as Takato tried to grab onto his digimon, crying out despite pleas to a higher being to keep his digimon here with him. "Why? This just doesn't make any sense!"

"No Gulimon!" Takato cried as Gulimon suddenly disappeared into nothing but data, leaving Takato on the floor, crying. "Gulimon!"

"Check your digivice!" Miyuki shouted as she took her out, fearing the same may had happen to her digimon. "If he's still here then your digivice should be able to track his signal." After a moment's hesitation, both tamers held their breaths as their tracker device showed nothing before a red arrow showed up and began blinking and pointing towards their respective digimon.

"They're still here…" Miyuki shakily sighed as she thank her lucky stars that whatever happened to Gulimon didn't affect her digimon but they still didn't know what or this happened to Gulimon.

"His signal is pointing towards….." Looking up, both tamers noticed that on the other side of the fence stood a large sign picturing the underground tunnel that the teachers had mention earlier that day. Something about not going there or whatnot. "The tunnel?"

"We better get some more help." Miyuki muttered, clutching her digivice tight in her hands. "If the thing that took Gulimon away is in there…..it must be pretty powerful to force a digimon to dissolve into nothing but data without even fighting."

"Right. How about you get Henry and I'll get Rika?" Miyuki nearly tripped as she heard Takato mention the other tamers name and started at Takato as if he had grown another head. "What?"

"Never mind. Just….you owe me an explanation later!" Miyuki chuckled as she and Takato split ways to get their fellow tamers and hopefully try to rescue Gulimon.

* * *

"Thank god Gatomon's not here." Miyuki muttered as she saw Takato, Rika and Renamon coming towards them. She already had gotten Henry over to the area where Gulimon disappeared and were waiting for the other two tamers. "She would have thrown a hissy fit."

"Where is she anyways?" Henry asked and Miyuki merely shrugged.

"Who knows. But I trust her enough not to get into too much trouble. What took you so long?" Takato smiled sheepishly as Rika gave Miyuki a look before she looked away, not muttering an insult at her.

_Well that was new. What happened to Rika for her to be all nice?_

"Sorry, it took some more persuasion that I thought." Miyuki chuckled, knowing that it was probably true and the fact that Rika was here was a miracle nonetheless.

"Alright, we can joke about how this night is already abnormal since we have one digimon disappearing and the cold hearted tamer willing among us." Rika frowned at Miyuki but said nothing and the veteran tamer took it as a sign to continue. "Gulimon disappeared not that long ago and whatever it is only affects digimon in this area only."

"How do you know it's only this area and that Gulimon didn't disappear on his own?" Rika asked before Terriormon jumped off Henry's shoulder and stood on the brick wall. He stretched his ears out and the left on began to fade much like Gulimon.

"If you want, you can check it with Renamon as well and you'll probably see the same result once you pass the brick wall." Miyuki muttered as Terriormon retreated his ears and quickly sat back on Henry's shoulders. Sharing a quick look with each other, Renamon hesitantly took a step forward before her paws began to disappear.

"Whoa…." Rika muttered as Renamon retreated her hands. "That is not normal."

"And that's why we're here to investigate the disappearance of Gulimon." Miyuki said as she pulled out her digivice. "For some reason, heavens know why, Gulimon's signature is over there in that tunnel and I don't know about you, but if there's something that has the ability to delete digimon that easily I want to know what is it and how we can stop it."

"I know Gulimon is in that tunnel and I don't care if any of you don't want to follow me." Takato stated, staring at Rika knowing that she had little reason to stay and investigate. "I will get him back. He's my friend and I will never give up on him." Miyuki smiled at Takato's determined face and without really knowing why, she felt as if she could always count on him like she did with Gatomon. He had some sort of leadership-ness when it came to do the right thing. Of course leaders didn't cry and showed emotions but that made him different and more…..likeable.

_Huh….it looks like I might be letting more people in that I thought…it feels…..nice._

* * *

_**Miyuki's POV**_

"Hey…..hey….HEY!" Gatomon's voice rang out, waking me up instantly. Startled, I screamed, slapped away my digimon before getting tangled up in my sheets and fell head first to the floor.

"Fuck! That hurts!" I hissed as the rest of my body followed the laws of gravity and joined my head on the floor. "What the hell Gatomon! That was not funny!" I scolded my digimon as I watched her try and hold in her giggles.

"Sorry but it was!" Untangling myself from my sheets, I grabbed my digimon and gave her a noggie ignoring her shouts. "HEY!"

"That's what you get." I smiled as I let her go. "So how did your mission go? I don't see a digimon anywhere here." That's when Gatomon looked away and I couldn't help but grow curious. She hardly kept her mouth shut about any type of digimon she met. She made quite a lot of comments about the other tamer's digimon already and while some of her comments could use some clean up, it's only because she knew them that she was nice. Minus Renamon. Gatomon still had a grudge on her. "Gatomon?"

"Well….let's say that we had a very…long talk?" My virus digimon said, sounding very unsure of herself. I pattered the side of my bed and quickly BlackGatomon jumped up and sat next to me as I took a seat as well.

"So let's start with easy questions. Who was the digimon."

"Impmon. A little arrogant rookie digimon if you ask me." She huffed, her eyes narrowing in annoyance and I couldn't help but chuckle. She was getting back to normal a bit.

"Alright good. Now why was he spying?"

"He…he hated the idea of digimon having tamers." My feline digimon whispered as she clenched her clawed hands.

"Really? Huh I thought it was more of an evil plot or something." I chuckled before noticing her lack of response. "Um Gatomon? Something….wrong?" My digimon opened her mouth to speak before shaking her head.

"No nothing. But beside that, I had another adventure." Gatomon smirked and my curiosity peeked. Another adventure?

"And this adventure caused you to stay out an extra night?"

"um….yeah." Gatomon huffed before looking back at me. "So anyways after I talked to Impmon, I ran into Renamon and that bi—um Rika girl and well they were fighting a bio-merged digimon and well, surprise surprise Rika managed to digivolve Renamon." My eyes widen in surprise. I had just met up with Rika last night and well, she did seem to be in a better mood, considering that she actually decided to help Takato find and save Gulimon.

"Well….that's a surprise. What was her new digimon form?"

"Kyubimon." I couldn't help and chuckle.

"No way!? Either way I guess it turned alright in the end." I smiled before it turned into a frown again. "But that still doesn't explain why you were gone longer than a night. Did something else happen?"

"I just…..I had to talk to Impmon more." My feline virus digimon sighed heavily before looking out the window longingly. "He reminded me so much of myself before I…..before I met you." My eyes widen in realization before they softened.

"I see….you wanted to bring him over to the path of cream puffs and goodies didn't you?" I chuckled as I roughly patted her head playfully.

"Gah! Stop that! It takes forever to make my fur this soft!" My digimon hissed before I grabbed her in a hug.

"You know, I won't object to you trying your best to help him." I softly muttered, feeling Gatomon stiffen slightly in my arms. "I know that you want to help him change because you could have easily been like him. Hating humans and digimon that sided with the humans. I think you even threaten to kill me when you saw my—"

"Don't speak of that!" Gatomon hissed and I couldn't help but laugh as I hugged her even tighter.

"You would think I would have a problem with bringing up my past but ever since you became my partner, it's been a lot easier." I smiled brightly at my virus digimon. "So I can see why you're so into this mission. I'll help in any way I can."

"He might like you more than the other tamers since we don't have a "do this, do that" type of relationship." The Virus digimon huffed as she gently broke from my grasp. "And also don't be afraid of his snarky remarks—" I laughed at her warning, "What?"

"Coming from you? I'm pretty sure that there's not another digimon that can beat you in a cursing game. But it's sweet that you care for my mental health that much." Blushing Gatomon turned her head away and quickly jumped onto my desk.

"S-shut up! Anyways aren't you going to be late for school?"

"School? What time is it anyways?"

"Seven twenty…doesn't it take like thirty minutes to walk to school and doesn't it begin in like ten?"

"FUCK!"

* * *

"For a while I thought you weren't going to make it." Henry commented as I slumped into my chair, gasping for breath as the bell rang. "Normally it's Takato who's late." He chuckled as I gave him a weak glare.

"Shut up."

For eight hours, Henry and I endured the long and gruesome prison that many of us kids had to called school, only having an hour of lunch break—With Takato joining us. However, it wasn't fully for a social visit since according to him his teacher had told their class that there was someone causing trouble in the park. Takato was worried that for a moment it could be Gulimon before Henry and I shot down the idea.

"Gulimon may be able to use fire but his attacks are too powerful and would have seriously hurt someone. The police would be involved but since they aren't we could probably rule out Gulimon." I reasoned with Takato before he smiled.

"Yeah you're right…and they said it looked like a small kid and Gulimon's anything but small." He laughed. "Can you imagine Gulimon with a backpack?"

"It would be full of bread." Henry laughed along with Takato. Sadly lunch break was over too soon and we had to sit through another four hours of class. Just as school ended our teacher made an announcement that we already heard from Takato.

"Before you leave to do illegal drugs or what kids your age do," Many kids rolled their eyes at our faithless teacher, "There have been rumors of a small kid tormenting couples at the park with pyrotechnics. Now normally teachers have faith that it's not their kids that have caused trouble and for once, I agree with them." That caused whispers to irrupt within the students—I mean it's not often our teacher actually had that much faith in us—before he growled out, "So that's why if I find out that it was one of my students causing trouble you can expect more than a simple detention from me."

"I wouldn't doubt it." I muttered causing Henry to chuckle.

"That's all I have to say. Make sure the homework is completely finished by tomorrow. Dismissed." Immediately the class grabbed their bags and fled the classroom, ignoring the warning our teacher gave us moments ago.

"I'm kind of starting to see a pattern here." I sighed as I leaned against my locker, waiting for Henry to grab his things and ignoring Terriormon's complaining. "Whenever a teacher has to warn us about something, it turns out to be digimon related."

"Don't be so paranoid." Henry smiled as the two of us began walking out of the class. "I'm sure it's nothing and the kid was just doing it to get attention. Don't worry about it too much. Is Gatomon going to join us today?" He asked and all I could do was shrug. Honestly, I had no idea if she would, considering she was probably trying to help Impmon "convert to the cream puff religion" as she nicely put it.

"She has some…..other business she wanted to take care of and I don't know how long that's going to take."

"You sure have a lot of faith in Gatomon." Terriormon commented. "Aren't you afraid that she might just not come back." I froze in mid step as Henry scolded Terriormon and memories I thought I locked deep down inside rose up before I could stop it.

"_Mama! Please don't leave!_

_Nii-san! Don't go…_

_Dad…please…._

"It's, fine….she won't leave." I said, closing my eyes and smiled at them. "That's why we're friends. We have absolute trust in each other." Without another word I continued to walk towards Gulimon's hideout where Takato would probably be. And hopefully, seeing the friendly dinosaur digimon would help be forget the feelings that came with Terriormon's comment.

_She won't leave….she promised. And I trust her…..I…..I really do…._

* * *

"Are you sure you won't get into trouble staying out this late?" Takato asked as I decided to stay behind for once and keep Takato company as he gave Gulimon his dinner. I shrugged, not really wanting to go home when my father was already drunk and awake. I would have better luck if I came home late when he was asleep.

"Nah, I'm better off getting home late today. Besides, I couldn't help but visit Gulimon today." I smiled as I patted Gulimon's head. "He reminds me of Gatomon when she was salamon."

"Now that's a sight." Takato laughed and I couldn't help but join him. It was a sight to see considering how vulgar my digimon was now. To see her acting like Gulimon was a total 180!

"Yeah, let me walk you home at least. I don't want to go home just yet." I laughed nervously as we said our good byes to Gulimon. Takato raised an eyebrow at me.

"Really? Why not? Are you sure you won't get into trouble….or are you already so much trouble that—"

"It's nothing really." I laughed as Takato starting panicking. "It's just my dad's friends are over and its really awkward then they come that's all."

"Oh ok…..um….Miyuki?"

"Yes, something wrong?" I asked the new tamer as he bit his lip before opening his mouth.

"Its just that…..I don't know….do you ever get nervous whenever you leave Gatomon to do whatever she wants to do?" I took a deep breath and smiled softly at Takato

"Yeah, when we barely became partners I always worried over her. Wondering if she was going to be fine or not. We had a lot of trust issues between us but eventually we worked it out. So don't worry if you're feeling uneasy. It's all a part of growing stronger." Takato gave me a heartfelt smile as I finished my small pep talk.

"Thanks Miyuki, I really needed that—"

"Oi! Are you the one!" A gruffy voice growled out stopping us instantly. Both of us looked up and saw a police officer glaring at Takato before turning his glare onto me as well.

"The one?"

"The interrupting the human courtship!"

_Well….that's one way of putting it._ I thought as Takato grew nervous underneath the policeman's stare.

"Sir, it wasn't him. I can assure you of that. He was with me all this time." I tired cutting in before the police officer turned onto me.

"So you're his accomplice then? I would have expected more from a lady but I guess kids these days don't know how to behave."

"No sir, she wasn't part of it—"

"So were you or were you not interfering with the human introduction of a very imitate and possible reproducing of human life."

"You're not making much sense sir." I muttered, wondering why in the world the police officer was so keen on making the wording of "are you the kid who have been disturbing couples kissing at the park" difficult to understand.

"Are you telling me that you two don't understand your native tongue?!"

"Yes sir, um no sir? I um—"

"Sir if you could making the wording much more easier to understand—"

"Takato! Miyuki! There you two are!" A female teacher smiled as she jogged towards us, a flash light in her hands and Takato couldn't help but gasp.

"Mrs. Misagi?"

"isn't that your teacher?! What's she doing here?" I whispered harshly to Takato as Mrs. Misagi began talking to the police officer before ushering the two of us away.

"I don't know!"

"What were you two thinking wondering the park after hours, especially when I warned you Takato."

"Sorry Mrs. Misagi." Both of us apologized before I looked up. "Um how do you—"

"Mr. Kento loves to brag to us teachers about the brilliant student Miyuki he has. It was almost impossible not to recognize you." I blushed bright red before I heard her sigh heavily. "Will the two of you please stay out of the park at night now? I know the two of you are good kinds and I would hate to see you two get into trouble when you did nothing wrong."

"Don't worry we won't!" I quickly said as Takato began thinking heavily once again and probably didn't hear his teacher. "But just so you know, Takato wasn't the one who—"

"I know it wasn't him." She smiled at me, "But even so it's suspicious for the two of you to be here—"

"I won't let them do it!" Takato shouted surprising the two of us before running off into the park.

"Takato!" I shouted as I ran after him, hoping that he had enough sense not to run straight to Gulimon's hideout when we had a teacher on our trail. "This is so not my night."

After running for about five minutes, I finally caught up to Takato where he was standing outside Gulimon's hide out shouting at Gulimon.

"It was you!? I can't believe it! I've had it with you! I've had it!" Before I could ask what was wrong, Takato ran past Gulimon and me, closing his eyes trying to stop the tears from flowing.

"Right when I got here too damn it." I sighed as Gulimon looked sadly at his retreating tamer. Giving Gulimon a sad smile, I took a seat next to him and patted his head as his winged ears drooped.

"What did I do wrong Miyuki?" He asked and I couldn't help but hug him.

"Well if you can tell me what you told Takato then maybe I can help." Nodding Gulimon told me what he had told his tamer.

"I decided to go out and play with this other digimon since he started to call me names and we scared some couple at the park but it wasn't any fun like he said it would be so I came back. I thought it would be fun since Gatomon was there but it wasn't." He sighed and my heart momentarily stopped.

"Wait….Gatomon was there? And she was scaring people with the digimon?" I asked and the red virus digimon nodded.

"I asked her why she was doing that and all she said that she missed doing it."

_She missed…..scaring people? Playing jokes on people?! But I thought she…..she promised me that she wouldn't go back to her ways when she became my digimon partner. Was she lying to me? Gulimon would never lie….but so wouldn't Gatomon…..right? What's going on here?_

"I….see…..thank you Gulimon." I smiled sadly at the dinosaur digimon before it turned into a small chuckle. "and probably the only reason why Takato is mad is that you worded your sentence kind of….wrong. It sounded like you were the culprit."

"What do you mean?" I sighed heavily at Gulimon's naïveness. Was that even a word? Either way it was going to be a long explanation.

"And so….I just made you more confused than ever didn't I?" I asked Gulimon who only stared blankly at me.

"Um Miyuki…." Gulimon trailed off as his eyes narrowed into slits and began growling angrily. "Digimon."

"Great. Just what we needed a digimon." I muttered before chasing after Gulimon as he ran towards the apparent digimon. Taking out my digivice, I opened the digimon locator app and saw a signature coming from one of the taller towers in the middle of the city. "It just had to be at those creepy towers. Either way that's not going to help me especially when Gulimon isn't my digimon."

_Gatomon, can you hear me?_ I asked, waiting for my own digimon to respond and after minute of silence I sighed heavily. Maybe Terriormon was….no, he wasn't. She just probably can't talk at the moment.

_If you can hear me, we're heading towards the creepy building in the center of the city. Meet me there. I have a feeling we might need all the available hands we can get._

"Gulimon please wait!" I shouted at the red digimon as he crossed the bridge. "You need to wait for Takato! He's the only one who can help you right—" I couldn't finish my sentence as a large dark winged digimon flew right us, sending a large gust of wind that knocked me off my feet.

"Gulimon! Miyuki!" Takato's voice shouted as I recognized the digimon from one of the modifying card I had.

_Great that's Devidramon, champion virus type digimon with a devastating attack called Crimson Claw. Wouldn't Gatomon love to have an attack like that._

"Miyuki are you alright!?" Takato asked as he ran towards me, Gulimon too occupied to have even noticed his tamer.

"I'm fine. Just get out your cards or we'll be toast!" I shouted as Devidramon came swooping down.

"Right!" Takato mumbled as he fumbled to get out his cards, ducking as Devidramon merely swiped away at Gulimon's Pyro sphere. "Digi-modify, Power activate!" Immediately, Gulimon shot another blast of his attack only for Devidramon to block it easily.

"Crap, that's not looking that great."I mumbled as Takato hastily took out another modifying card.

"I know, I know! Digi-modify, Hyper Wings activate!" Sliding another card through his digivice, Gulimon's back glowed before six white data wings appeared on his back and Gulimon quickly soared after the champion virus digimon. He didn't get far as Devidramon slammed him back to the ground and it was only Takato's quick thinking in sliding a speed card that saved Gulimon from being crushed further only to be hit by Devidramon's tail.

"As much as that card saved Gulimon, speed is kind of useless here Takato!" I shouted before wincing as I saw Gulimon get tossed around.

_Damn it Gatomon! Where the hell are you!?_

"I'm running out of cards! Oh man, at this rate, Gulimon's going to get killed!" Takato panicked as his cards fell out of his pocket and onto the floor.

"Don't panic, keep a cool head Takato, that's what being a tamer is about. You'll never help your digimon if you're always panicking!" I scolded Takato before a familiar voice shouted out,

"Hey! Takato guess what!" Turning around the two of us saw Henry, and surprisingly Rika running towards us, the bunny digimon hanging off Henry's shoulder. "I found out that Gulimon's innocent! Well mostly innocent. He was set up by a nasty digimon called Impmon, now," Pointing one of his extremely large ears at Takato, Terriormon continued. "Go apologize to Gulimon and tell him you're not angry with him."

"Oh right," I muttered, catching Henry's and Takato's attention. "That's what I was meaning to tell you when I saw you."

"And you didn't tell me?!" Takato shouted and I couldn't help but chuckle nervously.

"Well, Devidramon kind of took the spot as the most important thing to pay attention to since he was about to kill us so…..yeah." Henry just chuckle.

"Sometimes I wonder who's the real airhead."

"Shut up!"

"But I was wrong…." Takato mumbled out, "I….please Gulimon you have to get up!" Takato shouted towards his digimon as it was held in a chokehold, his voice cracking. "You have to!"

"I'm trying…." Gulimon choked out before closing his eyes in pain.

"You just have to try harder! I don't want to lose you! You're my best friend!"

"I'm….your…best friend?" Gulimon choked out as the cracks behind him began getting bigger. "You're not mad?"I turned around to see Takato's face soften considerably.

"I can't stay mad at you. And it's also my fault. I should have trusted you more."

"You trust me?" Gulimon asked opening his eyes, and smiled painfully at Takato before they clenched up once more as Devidramon placed more pressure on Gulimon.

"No! Gulimon!" Suddenly, Takato's Digivice glowed bright white and a bright red light surrounded Gulimon's figure, slowing growing as Gulimon began digivolving.

"Whoa…." I muttered staring wide eyed at Gulimon's new figure before breaking out into a smile. "It's not every day you get to see a new digimon digivolve."

"It's Growlmon!" Takato smiled as the red light disappeared, showing Gulimon—I mean Growlmon's form. There wasn't much difference from Gulimon and Growlmon's form except for the fact that Growlmon was about the size of the bridge and he now sported a white mullet and grew two horns on his head.

"Now that's a big change." I muttered as Growlmon roared into the night before charging at Devridramon, shooting at him with his new attack, Pyro-blaster.

"Maybe this is good?" Takato asked ask the four of us ran from under the bridge to see how Growlmon was fairing before running towards the other side as Devidramon grabbed Growlmon's arm and flew him high into the sky. "Or maybe not."

"How high are they even going!?" I asked as I squinted my eyes at the two digimon before one of them started getting bigger again. "Um….that's not good right?"

"Miyuki get back!" Henry shouted and without another word, I quickly turned around and rand towards the three tamers just as Growlmon landed several meters where I was from. However, the concrete chunks weren't so considerate. I felt a heavy blow to my head and next thing I knew, my vision began to darken and just as I was about to pass out, I felt a smug satisfaction as Henry and Rika were also hit by concrete chucks. Granted not enough to knock them out but enough to do some damage.

_At least I wasn't the only one who got hurt._ I last thought before welcoming the darkness.

* * *

**And that's it for now. Hopefully I'll be able to post new chapters and this is interesting enough for all of you. Please Review and tell me what you think :)  
**

**-UntilTheMorningComes**


End file.
